<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aces by Nana_san</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010324">Aces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_san/pseuds/Nana_san'>Nana_san</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_san/pseuds/Nana_san</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayeon and Sana seem to be really good at everything they do, but both are rather peculiar at all times. Jihyo loves her big sister but wishes to be a bigger part of her life, still she doesn’t want to just leave the family business and allow their father to do as he wishes. Chaeyoung is just there to be the eyecandy, despite being very useful herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nayeon and Jihyo were as opposite as twins could be, one wouldn’t even think them to be sisters, had they not had the same last name. Even then, it could have been just a coincidence. They loved each other dearly, wouldn’t hesitate to spring into action whenever the other needed help, no matter what they had to do. The Parks were a family of scholars, and the girls followed their parents’ steps too, Jihyo went off to pharmaceuticals, it was the family business and she didn’t really think to do anything else, whilst Nayeon, despite being older by two hours, preferred psychology. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Mr and Mrs Park weren’t unhappy with their eldest’s choice for studies, they were furious about her career, but couldn’t say anything after her business thrived and she got back into the wealthy world on her own. Nayeon never really resented her parents, she understood their motivations and how they were desperate for her to return to the path they had defined for her, but that was their plan, not hers and certainly not Sana’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minatozaki Sana, an enticing japanese beauty Nayeon met back in college, damn psychology and its need for interaction, and hail psychology for its need for interaction. Both women hit it off pretty easily, they had similar interests and found they enjoyed discussing with each other, almost as much as they loved each others’ company. Jihyo had been over the moon when her sister told her there was someone who interested her, she was about to be married and had never even heard her sister talk about being interested in anyone during their twenty six years of life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo, in turn, had met Chaeyoung back in her first year of college, the smaller woman had been brainstorming by herself in one of the group study rooms on their campus library, which happened to be the one Jihyo had reserved. When she entered, Chaeyoung got the scare of her life and started apologising for losing track of time, Jihyo just assured her it was alright and they got talking, at first, discussing the seemingly nonsensical equations on the board, then about themselves, and ended up exchanging numbers and never separated since.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The engagement was a whole social event, Nayeon wanted to host it, but Jihyo sent Chaeyoung to explain why it wouldn’t be a good idea, the eldest couldn’t resist the puppy dog eyes and the cute face, but demanded to, at least, provide the drinks, saying she would send her best bartenders and was accepting no refusal. To say the couple had been worried was an understatement, only to be slapped across the face when they arrived and Nayeon’s bartenders were criminally good looking, all wearing the cliché suits every mafia movie bartender wore and served the drinks flawlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a statement, as Nayeon would confess later, she would never allow anything but the best for her little sister, but the looks, the clothes and all the show the bartenders were putting on was to rub on their parents’ faces that she was still the refined and high standard woman she grew up to be, and her chosen line of work was not something to diminish anyone. Chaeyoung had just laughed and hugged her, Jihyo knew better and saw the satisfaction the woman was having in shutting their parents up about her business. It was a beautiful bar show anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The engagement took place just when Nayeon was starting her doctors, so Sana was still just the japanese vixxen who charmed the older Park, but Jihyo was already invested, and demanded to meet the woman soon, especially now that the engagement obligations were over with. So, here we have Nayeon, completely socially inept with asking pretty women out, no matter how much of a social butterfly she was herself. But this was Jihyo, and Nayeon would do anything for Jihyo, the younger didn’t even need to bat her eyelashes at her like she did, because now the older was calculating her escape routes, despite finding none.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, with a huff and all the confidence she didn’t have, our panicking, lovely mess of a bunny made her way to one of the most sought after bachelorettes on their campus, she was part of said group too, but this was different, she was asking someone out. The girls were beautiful, there was no doubt about that, each translated their beauty differently, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon felt innocent, to the point one would back off instinctively when their advances were faced with simple and pure friendship, Chaeyoung (tall Chae) looked innocent at a distance, but she was really just bubbly, moves made at her could succeed if one played their cards right. Sana was honest, her eyes felt like they were seeing your soul and she had no problems in being honest and straight to the point, Joohyun, in turn, was honest but there was a hint of cruelty in her that never spared anyone she deemed undeserving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were nice people, if you didn’t try to bulshit them, that is. The women met by chance one day, Nayeon and Sana were having dinner at the campus cafeteria when Joohyun came to their table and asked to sit with them, it was fairly full and they loved meeting new people, the three decided to start eating together from then on, about a month later Chaeyoung came to them in the same predicament and their group was formed. The mystery was, Nayeon and Sana never really went out with anyone, never accepted any confessions, never even mentioned crushes, it wasn’t weird, but very uncommon, given the amount of people the four of them had asking them out on a regular basis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was during one of these dinners that Nayeon swore revenge on her sister-in-law, Chaeyoung (small Chae) sauntered into the cafeteria with a mission, she was going to settle this meeting with the mysterious Minatozaki and there was nothing anyone could do to stop her. In reality she was tired of Jihyo complaining and wanted Nayeon to show up with her own date to their wedding, she wanted the older Park to find somebody to love too. It was easy to spot the group, she just had to ask a random student if they knew Park Nayeon and was pointed in the right direction easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so this is what smart people do when they have to come to campus.” Chaeyoung said to herself while skipping through the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, Park Nayeon-ssi?” The group stops and turns to see a small woman, looking like a freshman, sophomore tops, looking sheepish while standing behind the woman she just called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other three wrote it off as another brave soul trying to ask one of them out, not that they were scary or shut everyone out, it was just intimidating and they knew it. But Nayeon could never mistake that voice, it was her lovely but oftentimes annoying sister-in-law, who she thought of as a real little sister. She sighed and decided it was better to play along, Chaeyoung wouldn’t stop until her jokes came to the expected conclusion anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Park Chaeyoung-ssi.” She started, turning to her caller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m not the one who called you?” Tall Chaeyoung answered puzzled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not you, Chae.” Nayeon explains. “The midget who just called me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to let that one go, just because I love you.” The small woman says, dropping herself over Nayeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both laughed heartily, while the rest of the group looked on puzzled, maybe an explanation would come soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you are letting it go because you are about to be naughty. Don’t think I don’t see you, Park Chaeyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, first, it’s Son Chaeyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” Nayeon interrupts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SECOND! I may or may not have something up my sleeve, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you are up to no good, that glint on your eyes is never a good sign. And I’m almost always the one paying for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Introduce me to your friends.” The smaller woman diverts the subject, giving the other a kiss on her cheek and taking a seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Chae, these are Park Chaeyoung, Bae Joohyun and Minatozaki Sana.” Nayeon introduces while motioning to each in turn. “Girls, this is the devil who is marrying my sister, Son Chaeyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said Park?” Tall Chae asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is under the impression I’m the one changing my last name when I marry her sister.” Small Chae offers. “Little does she know, Jihyo is the one who insisted on being a Son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not giving up on getting her to see the error of her ways.” Nayeon huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Sana chirps, more interested in the new arrival. “Tell us Nayeonnie’s dirtiest secrets, Chaeyoung-ssi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no need to be formal, unnie. I’ll tell you everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhuh, I’m interested.” Joohyun perks up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is so not happening, nuh-uh. I’m not allowing any of you hear another word coming from this gremlin.” Nayeon objects, covering Chaeyoung’s mouth in a futile attempt to silence her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, c’mon, Nayeonnie.” Sana makes her best begging face and bats her eyelashes, something older Park can’t seem to resist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You spill anything, I’m taking my revenge.” She threatens under her breath while getting up. “I’m getting another burger, this headache over here made me hungry again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ant then she leaves. Chaeyoung shouts to bring her something too, and she knows Nayeon heard and will bring her whatever she’s having. There was the thing with Park Nayeon, she tried to look badass and cold hearted, but she was made of marshmallows, sunshine and hugs. The older women just looked on highly amused, they had never seen Nayeon so flustered and being so loving to anyone before, not to mention, that small ball of energy seemed to know their enigmatic friend really well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I introduce myself properly?” Chaeyoung wonders aloud, but turns to the group to do it regardless. “I’m Son Chaeyoung, Jihyo’s fiance. Jihyo is Nayeon’s little sister, I don’t know if she mentioned her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she mentioned both of you for sure.” Joohyun says with a fond smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She loves you two a lot, you know.” Tall Chaeyoung adds. “It’s really the only people we have ever heard her talk about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure to torture her for that later. And it’s good to finally meet you all too. She talked about you all, and Jihyo has been getting impatient wanting to meet you. But Yeonnie is refusing to set a meet up, so I’m here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’d love to!” Joohyun beams. “Just, here.” She passes Chaeyoung a card. “That’s my personal number, just message me and we’ll make this happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, because I know Yeonnie will fight to keep us apart.” The newcomer adds comicaly, seeing their conversation topic approaching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I seriously hope none of you exchanged numbers, but I know you did, so please don’t spill my secrets.” Nayeon pleads, sitting down and passing Chaeyoung a burger set.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group makes light conversation after that, the women getting to know Chaeyoung and, by default, Nayeon as well, and the sister-in-law learning a little about the people in the woman’s life who were there for her when neither herself nor Jihyo could. They were all very nice indeed, and she even got to witness Sana being asked out and turning the boy down, the others said something on the lines of another one, which piqued her interest but got stored away for another time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They say their goodbyes with the promise of making the get together happen soon, much to Nayeon’s dismay. Speaking of which, Sana and her walked Chaeyoung to the car, and went towards Sana’s car once the small woman was gone. Both lived about five minutes from each other and started carpooling ever since they found out about it, each would be the week’s driver and then switch. It gave them a chance to know each other better, and helped them get close. Both would spend a lot of time in each other’s places in their free time, coincidently, their work hours were very similar, none had disclosed their activities, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both got close enough and felt so strongly about each other that they had each other’s home keys well, codes, but you get the idea. Sana loved Zaki, Nayeon’s shiba, and Nayeon loved Snowball, Sana’s bunny, both animals came to their homes after the women met, but nobody was willing to point that out. Plus, both animals seemed to love each other a lot, and would be in one house or another, instead of separated with their respective owners. It was cute, but neither woman wanted their friends to find out, reason why Nayeon had been visiting her sister, and coming up with ridiculous excuses whenever Jihyo said she wanted to drop by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The excuses, though, stopped working the night Chaeyoung got Joohyun’s number, and herself and Jihyo started a group chat with tall Chaeyoung and Joohyun, trading secrets and learning a lot more about what Nayeon and Sana were up to than they would on their own. And that’s how we have a determined Jihyo and an excited Chaeyoung at Nayeon’s doorstep, not even stopping to consider anything else, she punched the code in and barged forward, it was time to get her sister to start talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple hit the jackpot, as soon as they entered, Zaki ran to them, sniffing around before running back inside, which already raised some eyebrows, when did Nayeon get a dog, and why didn’t she say anything. Then a rabbit came down the hallway, from the bathroom, and entered the living room, without sparing them a glance, a dog alright, but a rabbit?! When they do reach the living room, Jihyo almost has a stroke and Chaeyoung might have burst a vein. Nayeon and Sana were cuddled on the obnoxiously big and fluffy couch, watching a movie and giggling to each other. Since when did Nayeon giggle??????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, are you two going to stand there all night, or are you going to sit down?” Nayeon asks, too calm, looking at them like they were crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this Jihyo?” Sana asks enthusiastically, getting a nod in response. “Jihyo, I finally met you! Nayeon talks a lot about you, but I think she’s ashamed of me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana jumps up and skips to the still frozen woman, enveloping her in one of the warmest hugs Jihyo has ever gotten in her lifetime, only behind Nayeon and Chaeyoung, in that order. Chaeyoung seems to have come back, and hugs Sana as well, pulling her, still out of it, fiance to sit down. There were a lot of questions going around, but first things first, recovering from the shock came before anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get us some drinks, what do you two want?” Nayeon asks, back hugging Sana like it was the most normal thing ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think water will do for now, Nayeonnie.” Sana giggles and detaches herself, returning to the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, this is totally </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I was expecting to find when I came here.” Jihyo mumbles when her sister is off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What part of it?” Sana asks, genuinely trying to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any of it. I’m glad to have come, though. She’s been avoiding this for long enough.” Young Park huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was trying to get Zaki used to his new environment first, before starting to introduce him to new faces.” Nayeon had returned, passing a glass of water to each woman, after setting the tray with the pitcher down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sana is here, though?” Chaeyoung counters, a little offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is.” Nayeon confirms. “And she is also the one who found him and brought me to the shelter to adopt him. Oh, and then she drove us all to the petshop to get supplies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you two are a couple now?” The smallest continues. “When did it happen, I need to know if I won the bet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Sana wonders aloud. “Say, want to date me, Nayeonnie?” She turns to the older woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please say yes.” Chae says. “If you do it today I win.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you take the two of us out for dinner.” Nayeon answers. “I know you all bet big, Hyoonie never goes small in these things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Realy, Nayeonie? You are attaching dating me to a dinner?” Sana tries to pretend to be hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want part of that bet money too, and we all know it.” She counters. “Plus, saying yes would ruin my plans for an over-the-top request I was working on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you were considering asking her?” Jihyo is really mad now. “And I didn’t hear a thing about it? Wow, talk about sisterhood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, first, Sana and I are friends. Second, don’t think I don’t know about your ‘secret’ group chat to spy on us. Also, I didn’t tell you yet because I was meaning to have you and Chae over tomorrow for dinner and introduce you to Zaki.” Nayeon also gets angry. “And I told Sana earlier today that I wanted her to meet my sister during dinner tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Sana adds purely for the drama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is all that Jihyo and Chaeyoung say, they felt a little bad about just barging in like that now, and Sana was trying to calm Nayeon down a little, she knew how frustrated the woman got whenever she planned something special and it got spoiled. So, she just hugged her from the back, crossing her legs on her waist, making sure Nayeon was held down and placed her chin on the older woman’s shoulder. It was cute, how the eldest would always go out of her way to do special things for her and complained like a five-year-old when anything didn’t go as planned, it showed how much Nayeon cared about her and wanted to treat her like a queen, not that she ever felt like anything less when they were together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sacchan?” Nayeon asks in a small voice. There is just a humm as an answer. “Can I still be your girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can, Nayeonnie!” Sana beams. “Now go hug Jihyo and Chaengie and make up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon complains her way to her sister, all knowing she didn’t mean a single word and was aching to hug her sister, and just stands there. Sana had been close with her for long enough to know this by now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now say you are sorry for screaming at her and hug it out.” Sana eggs her on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I shouted.” Nayeon complies, looking smaller by the minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo and Chaeyoung are very surprised, they knew the older woman was a big child, but never thought anyone other than Jihyo herself could bring it out that easily. The two wasted no time and jumped the older woman with warm hugs and loving kisses. Sana watched on fondly and made a mental note to coo at how cute Nayeon was, but later right now she really wanted them to be alone again. Nothing against Jihyo or Chaeyoung, but they had things to talk about and it had to be tonight, before Nayeon decided to go on with the relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we are going to head home and everyone pretends we never came. Call me tomorrow morning about dinner and then we’ll talk properly.” Jihyo declares when they break the hug. “Loved meeting you, Sana. See you two tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they leave, as stormy as they had arrived, Sana knew Chaeyoung was tempestuous, but Jihyo was a whole storm herself. And that just made her more interested in the duo. That was also stored for later, now there were things that needed to be said and had to be said right away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeonnie?” Sana calls softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should talk a little, yes?” The older one understood what was to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do, and I think I should start with the hardest part, then go from there if you still want to date me after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t worry too much, there are very few things you could say that could make me not want you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if I said I’m a artisan?” Sana asks shyly, even ashamed a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool, so that’s what you do! I had been wondering about that.” Nayeon tries to ease her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I mean is that I craft specific items, for specific clients.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Imma need you to explain better. If you could be direct, that would be great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I make bdsm equipment, Nayeon.” Sana blurts out with a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nice.” That gets her a doubtful and questioning look in return. “I get to have personalized items as surprise gifts. Do you know how much I can boast about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a very strange one, Nayeonnie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’ve been told. But it’s alright, I should say I own a club, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uuhh, a club owner.” Sana teases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A strip club, Sana.” Nayeon deadpans. “I own a strip club.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you what?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup, I own a strip club.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is getting weirder and weirder. But that’s nice. At least you understand how the job works.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. And I make sure my girls only have the best I can offer. There were a lot of incidents in the beginning, but I think I got a great team and managed to take care of things better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it, when I first started things were rough. But I’m in a great place now, and I get to work safely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask why you started?” Nayeon was honestly just curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went to a bachelorette party once, just when I first started college, and it was in a strip club.” She gets a weird look. “She was a lesbian, we weren’t about to hit a boy strip club.” An understanding nod. “When I got there, I saw those beautiful women, dancing on stage and commanding the room with just one look. But their bodies were wrapped in the most beautiful works I had seen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you like the power trip.” The older laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely!” Sana chirps. “I love seeing all those people happy to relinquish power to their partners and I’m the one they come to to build their cages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the best part. Seeing how your work unlocks the innermost parts of a person.” Nayeon contributes excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you dance, though? I’d love to see it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very rarely. Being an owner is much more paperwork and police talk than one would imagine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forget how much boring stuff goes on behind the scenes. I just build the gear and get to watch people play with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that was all I had to handle, things would be great. But I must say, I could really do without the police paperwork, it’s such a headache to have to deal with them. Too much useless bureaucracy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you even have to call them that often?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe it or not, at least three times per night. People get reckless when they think the rules don’t apply to them. I have great security, so things don’t really get dangerous for my girls anymore, but I still have to report the incidents, give them the tapes and handle all of the aftermath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ouch. And how do you get so much free time, then?” Sana is puzzled. “Not that I’m complaining at all, but if you have so much to do, how do you manage to take care of all that and then spend so much time with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have Seungwannie to take care of administration, Vivi to take care of the bar and suppliers and Matthew in security, all I really have to do is revise and sign off the paperwork they do. But I do insist on taking care of police and city hall business myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, this went very differently than I’d imagined.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You thought I would back out.” Nayeon chuckles, bringing Sana closer to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really did.” Sana humms contently. “Say, can we go to your club?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scouting the competition?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely. If I’m lucky I’ll get to see the competition on stage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see if you are lucky, then. You want to go by your apartment for anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, I have everything I need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we should get out of these pajamas and get going.” Nayeon tries to get up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t we just go like this? I mean, you are the boss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, I’m the boss. Can’t let them know I wear baby yellow bunny pajamas and pink crocs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you look cute, though.” Sana, finally, lets the other woman go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both proceed to Nayeon’s room, it was already looking like their room, but let’s not jump steps here, and start getting ready. Sana had to admit, Nayeon worked that leather corset like magic and she had to step up her game, so Nayeon’s tight leather pants and her own red shirt had to do the trick. Truth be told, they did turn all the heads on their way to Vesuvius, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> hottest, most expensive and high class strip club in town, how does a strip club get that much recognition? Nayeon worked her ass off both locally and with the city hall to get everything squeaky clean while still providing the best service. Believe it or not, it was much harder to be clean in this line of work than not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting to the club was fast, having Nayeon park her cheap ass, mass produced KIA beside the huge and ridiculously expensive cars her patrons owned was the best part. Her parking spot was reserved, and she was really a simple woman, which Sana loved her for, and it was hilarious looking at the faces people in line were making. It went from disgust to admiration, with numerous variations of irritation mixed in. When they strode from the car to the front door, however, now that was something worth witnessing. Obviously, the people queuing complained a lot, but there always has to be that one person who will step up trying to be everyone’s hero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Matt, it’s one of those nights, huh?! Hey Chris, Jinnie!” Nayeon greets the bouncers at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nay, I thought you were having a date night tonight and weren’t coming.” Matt answers cheerfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am, this is Sana, my girlfriend.” She introduces, and is met with teasing ‘ooh’s from the three men. “Can we save this for later, she just said yes and I’m still trying to look cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were watching Zootopia and she was wearing her bunny pajamas, don’t listen to her.” Sana intervenes, and there is another wave of teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are about to go in when a burly man steps out of line with his equally unappealing friends and heads to the door. Their demeanor indicated a group that would never really get in anyways, Matt was the head of security, yes, and Nayeon met him in college, they were in the same class and he specialized in body language and behavioural studies. Her entire security team was handpicked by him and were trained to send troublemakers away at the door on first glance, when they could be identified. Sadly, not every idiot looks like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, pretty girls. If you want some company, my friends and I can let you join us.” Burly man says, his companions laugh with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Matt, you want to take care of that?” Nayeon asks, completely unbothered, Sana is already between the three guards while she is standing beside them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, pretty girl, take us in with you and we’ll show you a good time.” He insists, apparently not reading the room correctly. “We’ve been waiting all night, and you just arrived and he is letting you in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I want to see you in action today.” Matt says, it had been a while since they’d seen big boss Nayeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll handle this, just take care of Sana.” The owner steps forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you interested?” Minion #2 decides to speak, yes, that’s how she is naming them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, you guys might want to go and try another club.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so heartless, sweetie.” Minion #3 comes closer, disgustingly chewing gum. At least they hope it’s gum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, you see, even if you try to get back in line, I don’t think the others are willing to let you in where you were. And I’m sure you don’t really remember where you were.” Nayeon hears Sana and the boys snickering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are taking us with you, why would we need to get back in line?” Burly man spoke up again, his breath was worse than she imagined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m definitely not taking any of you anywhere. Again, I advise you to go look for another place, I don’t think any of you are really welcome here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we are staying right here, and you and your friend over there are taking us in with you.” Minion #1 seems to be feeling brave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon just smiles and heads to the entrance, not sparing the men another glance. They seem to take that as agreement, as they start following, simply to be stopped by security once they reach the entrance. Sana finds herself being conducted by the waist, like she is a prize being displayed and is loving this little play her girlfriend is putting on. Nayeon turns them to face the men who are looking confused and very angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, tell them we are with you!” Burly man shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Matt, they aren’t welcome here, if they insist you know to call the police office down the street. They are always delighted to deal with these kinds.” Nayeon spits in disgust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?! Who are you to say these things?! Let us in!” Another shout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boy, that woman owns everything in this lot, the building included. Why don’t you just walk away with the rest of the dignity you think you have and we’ll pretend we don’t know you.” Chris suggests, having already fallen into formation with his other two teammates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon looks over with the smuggest demeanor ever, then just turns around and enters the club, taking a highly entertained Sana with her, who is giggling uncontrollably. It was very funny if you knew Nayeon personally, the woman had been anything but the powerful and commanding presence she had just witnessed. But, they had entered the club and the very first thing Sana wanted to do was hop on that stage and try to out-dance all those marvelous women she saw up there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as you liking what you see.” Nayeon whispered, hot breath on Sana’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where should I send my application?” Sana gulps, this club was so much more than she could ever have imagined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be with Vivi, come, I’ll introduce you.” They make their way to the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire thing was very high class and evoked a sense of poise and finesse, Sana never thought a strip club could feel like those expensive and very exclusive bars in gangnam, but here she was. It became clearer and clearer how Nayeon got where she was and how she attracted as many clients as she did. The bar staff was as obnoxious as you’d expect, all incredibly good looking, their uniform a classic and not one thread out of place. A woman, tall, red haired, all curves and no bullshit stance made her way to them as soon as she saw Nayeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeonnie!” The woman greets and Sana starts feeling slightly intimidated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vivi!” Nayeon hugs her, never letting go of Sana’s hand. “This is my girlfriend, Sana. Sacchan, this is ms Velvet Velour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, call me Vivi. Anyone who can stand this weirdo enough to date her is my hero.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure. And Nayeonnie isn’t that weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, she deceived you already.” Vivi says, attempting to pretend shock. “Don’t let the flashy lights and fancy drinks cloud your vision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my first time seeing the flashy lights, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Vivi, is there an opening on stage tonight?” Nayeon remembers and decides to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You dancing? If you are, the stage is yours anytime, none of the girls will ever mind stepping down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I could give Sacchan a show. You know, make sure she isn’t about to leave me just after she agreed to go out with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then the stage is yours. What theme do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m bringing the house down, what do you mean what theme?! This is my girl we are talking about.” Nayeon deadpans. “I’ll get her to my booth, it should be safer there. Make sure the kids check in on her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of her myself, don’t worry. Go get changed and I’ll give Wannie the heads up.” Vivi shoos them away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Vivi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so the couple walks away, Sana was intrigued, but figured it would be better to ask once they reached Nayeon’s booth then talking over the music and screams of the excited patrons. They arrive in what seemed to be the VIP area, but Nayeon’s private booth touched the stage, all were located to the left of the club, Nayeon’s was the closest to the stage, the others placed away from it, towards the wall, almost half circling the dancefloor. It was a very smart design, and Sana was sure it was built that way so the ones who could afford the booths wouldn’t even consider getting funny with the dancers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woonie!” Nayeon greets the man standing guard by her booth. “This is Sana, my girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, miss Sana.” The man greets, warm but extremely polite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Dowoon, he is great. Really funny if you like dad humor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind her.” Sana dismisses, when she sees another banther was about to happen. “Nice to meet you Dowoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, so I’m hitting the stage. Make sure Sana is safe and sound.” Nayeon asks, getting a nod and proceeding into her booth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the typical club booth, a circular sofa, maroon with golden embroidery, with a table and a glass separating them from the other ones. Sana noted the golden details were only present there, and the thick glass was also something exclusive, she thought there might have been a lot of issues for it to be placed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The glass is for those who think they can try to hop over after they are told this booth isn’t available.” The older woman explains, seemingly having read her girlfriend’s thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Figured. Some people don’t understand a ‘no’.” Sana agrees. “Say, two questions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shoot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you that much of a hotshot here that your own staff gets excited when you dance? And is that the mayor I’m seeing two booths away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I gots to impress the kids to make them want to stay.” Nayeon smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let her fool you, we stay because we know she can’t live without us.” Dowoon cut in, he was just beside them, afterall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know. She loves playing the mysterious woman, though. I think it’s cute, so I just play along with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both laugh, Nayeon pouts a little but can’t stay mad at Sana at all, and she loves her kids too much to let their playfulness get to her. Sure, most of her employees were older than herself, but she would always see them as her kids, and that was one of the reasons they would go to hell and back for her, never hesitating and never asking why. Deep down, they were all kindred spirits who found each other and now play at being badases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And, yes, that’s mayor Kim alright. The woman getting a lap dance is the first lady, before you ask. Now, let me entertain you.” Nayeon completes, giving Sana a kiss on the cheek and sauntering off backstage to get ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really serious about her?” Vivi asks, having timed her drink delivery with Nayeon leaving. Her and Dowoon were watching Sana carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all love her a lot, don’t you?!” Sana asks, instead of answering. “I love her too, we’ve been a couple for a few weeks now, just unofficial, known each other for years, just never felt the need to make anything official.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, let me call Wannie and we’ll talk.” Vivi puts the drinks on the table and runs off somewhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m very serious about her. I’ve been thinking about us dating for a while, now. Jihyo just made her jump the gun before I could ask.” Sana clarifies, Dowoon had been watching her ever since Nayeon left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are going to believe you and let you two do your thing, but do remember the security team knows how to hide a body.” He says, lightly but the message was clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind. But should I be afraid of the angry lady Vivi is bringing over?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, definitely.” The man smiles mischievously. “I’ll be a few steps away, so I can save myself if things go south.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does, indeed, step aside, close enough to still be guarding Sana, as Nayeon clearly told him to, but far enough to be safe if a fight were to break out, or to claim he didn’t witness anything and make it believable. Vivi arrived with a small woman in tow, said small woman was looking very angry and Sana felt highly intimidated, but stood her ground regardless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I hear you are the one who charmed Yeonnie.” Small, scary lady says. “I’m Son Seungwan, her administrative manager. And the one who knows how to clean a murder weapon spotless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are all of you going to remind me of my impending death if I mess up with Nayeonnie?” Sana was starting to get a little frustrated at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you bet we are. She is too much of a softie to stand up for herself, no matter how much she wants to pretend she’s a badass. And we aren’t about to just let her stand on her own, just like she did for us.” Seungwan starts her speech, yes, it was a speech she had been rehearsing for a long time. “Nayeon is a pure soul with a generous heart, and we are the lucky bastards who got to be graced by her holy kindness….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone listening tunes out at this point, not that Seungwan seemed to notice. Vivi takes the opportunity to slide into the seat beside Sana, so they could talk a little, Dowoon looked like he tuned out as well, and got busy with some guys trying to make their way to the booth. Well, looks like people really do try to sneak their way into places they shouldn’t, even with security right there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How serious are you about this?” Vivi asks lowly, careful not to disrupt Seungwan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very serious. I mean, we already do couple things, have each other’s house keys, and got pets together. We just didn’t call each other girlfriends yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get what together now?” The bartender is stunned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zaki and Snowball, her dog and my rabbit. I took her to the shelter to get Zaki and she brought snowball home one day saying she found her on campus and just couldn’t leave her there all alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What you are describing is being married but not living together yet. And how come she got a dog and didn’t tell anybody?” Vivi seems to have given up on letting her small friend finish her speech. “Wannie, I just discovered high treason here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And are commiting one as well, I’m giving out my ‘Nayeon is an angel that we’ll protect with our lives’ speech. You know I’ve been waiting years for this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, you summarized it. Now, listen.” Vivi waves her off. “Nayeon got a dog.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwan pauses, it was a sight, really. The woman went from loving and contemplative to absolute betrayal, Sana couldn’t really understand what was with people in Nayeon’s life and their thing with Zaki not having been announced. Sure, her girlfriend could have told people about the dog, but it wasn’t that huge of a deal, was it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare she?!” Seungwan was angry for sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask what it is with everyone and Nayeon getting Zaki?” Sana decided to ask, might as well, right?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course she didn’t tell you.” Seungwan complains. “I doubt she even remembers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I be told now, then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see, Nayeon has this thing where she has always idealized how her relationship would be.” Vivi begins, getting an eager nod in return. “One of the things she had always dreamed of doing with her future wife was adopting a dog, she always said a small one, but I’m doubting this Zaki is small.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a shiba.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Both women say and tilt their heads a little. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>OH!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sana got confused now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, we just had an epiphany, just don’t mind us.” Seungwan seems to have forgotten she was angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you guys said future wife there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Yeonnie is very different. We figured that’s why she never really dated anyone, or got past the first date for that matter. And some candidates we just got rid of behind the scenes because they were just after her money.” Vivi explains. “But you, ms Sana, we’ve heard a lot about you, never that you two were together, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, they weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>, together.” Seungwan tries to help. “We are still salty about her not telling us about the dog, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I get why Jihyo and Chae were so upset.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you met the in-laws already.” Dowoon had made his way back at some point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I met Chae a few weeks ago, she showed up at the campus, and I’m sure Jihyo was the one who sent her to spy on Nayeonnie. Then today we were hanging out and they came by. We’re having dinner tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh, hope you have the ring ready.” He taunts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, actually.” Sana doesn’t miss a beat, though she had no ring. “But that is for later, I don’t want to scare her away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are here and she is dancing for you, there is no scaring her away.” Vivi asures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of which, I would love to check out your stage costumes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean for dancing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m an artisan. Long story and for another time. But, since I’m planning on marrying into money, might as well put in some work here too, right?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, a bonafide gold digger, I see.” Vivi jokes. “We can talk later, just drop by whenever you have the time and we’ll talk business. Now, I should get back to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I should get going too.” Seungwan agrees. “Your girl must be showing up soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, both women were gone, and Sana is left with a lot of food, a few colorful drinks that look sweet, this kind of reception is what she’s all about. She had just gotten into her chicken bites (which were heavenly, if you ask Sana) when the mood for the entire club changed, it was upbeat and light, but in just a few seconds it became sensual, intimate and everyone’s attention was drawn to the center of the stage, where a goddess stood waiting for her music to come on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon was stunning in her usual clothes, she was powerful and imposing in the clothes she chose to wear for her show, clearly making a statement to her patrons. In college she looked like the smart chaebol she is, but Nayeon on stage was something else entirely. This version of the woman, Sana could never have imagined possible, it was a goddess, all mighty, knowing the power she holds and not afraid of using it to its fullest. Each and every person inside the club could just stare in awe, enchanted by the powerful and precise moves, the sex appeal oozing out of her, the indifferent gaze that told everyone she knew she owned them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana didn’t know exactly what happened, her trance was broken by Dowoon clearing his throat, she shoots him a look but the man gestures to the stage with his head, and that’s when she notices Nayeon’s focus had turned to her, and the woman was making her way to the booth, well, as close as the stage would allow. Sana didn’t know when she got close to the edge of the stage, nor how, but it wasn’t important, all she knew was that she was under Nayeon’s spell and didn’t mind it one bit. When the woman finished her dance, she gestured for her girlfriend to come closer, then pecked her cheek and left. Just like that, Sana knew she would be going out to buy an engagement ring the following morning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay, do we have everything?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Yeonnie, we have everything. And more of it than we might need.” Sana laughs good heartedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Jihyo will be here soon, and you even added my parents an-” Nayeon starts to panic a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, sweetie.” Sana hugs her and sits both of them down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But my parents are coming too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, and I’m really happy they are, because then I can properly ask for their blessing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You thought I wasn’t serious when I said I’m putting a ring on it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Except, you never said you were going to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you know.” Sana giggles and gets up. “Now, choose something to watch and play with Zaki.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shiba runs to them and jumps his owner, Nayeon can’t do much but comply and begins patting the dog with a huff. Sana is satisfied and goes back to the kitchen, she was finishing dinner when the older woman started panicking again, you see, her hobby was fine cuisine, and she held quite a bit of certifications in the area, all very impressive, including, but not exclusive to, the certification to handle fugu. She had called Chaeyoung, asking to talk to Jihyo and suggesting mr and mrs Park to attend as well. The parents were delighted to know their eldest had finally found somebody and canceled everything just to attend, not that they would ever let their kids know, and not that it would make any difference for Nayeon, she still was weary about them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They lost track of time, and were truly surprised when the doorbell rang, Jihyo preferred to ring when their parents were present, she knew Nayeon didn’t feel comfortable in letting them know her code, they had a history of not understanding limits very well. Sana called for the older woman to answer the door, as she was finishing plating the roasted potatoes and didn't want to stop right then. Nayeon got up grumbling and went anyway, Snowball and Zaki following behind her, it was rare for the bunny to follow her to the door, but she wasn’t about to complain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nayeon, it’s lovely to see you.” Mrs Park says as the door opens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother.” Nayeon greets, always too formal. “Father. Please, come in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see you are well, Nayeon.” Mr Park adds, as they go in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright, there?” Jihyo asks, hugging her sister tight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Hyo. Let’s just get this over with.” The eldest sighs. “You came in separate cars, right?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We did. They should be going back right after dinner.” Chaeyoung is the one to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great.” Nayeon is as unenthusiastic as she could be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all get to the living room, with the animals running in front of them, the parents look amused, but say nothing, until mr Park speaks up again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nayeon, where is the young lady we are supposed to meet today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sana is finishing dinner. She should be here soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you would be the one making dinner.” Mrs Park wonders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon is also a skilled chef, but not as skilled as Sana, apparently. The japanese woman got to make dinner after a heated discussion and a lot of flaunting their skills to each other, and Nayeon is still a bit salty about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go get her.” Jihyo offered and left before anyone could say anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>True to Nayeon’s word, Sana was found in the kitchen, breaking the salt around the fish she pulled out of the oven not long ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You baked a whole block of salt? Own, I’m touched.” Jihyo mocks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, grab me that platter, Ji.” Sana motions to the table beside Jihyo without really stopping what she was doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, what’s that?” Jihyo places the platter on the counter and kisses the japanese cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Herring baked in a salt crust. I just have to break it out and plate it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fancy. And here I thought Nayeon was the one with the snobby taste.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, she is. This is just some quick cooking that sounds fancy but is really simple. Hope you all enjoy fish, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll love anything you make, but mom loves herring.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Nayeon mentioned it after we decided to invite them too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought so. I volunteered to come and grab you, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll let you take me as soon as I finish with this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana proceeds to cover the platter with some caramelized lemon slices, places the fish on top of it and then garnishes everything accordingly. Once she places the final dish on the table, Jihyo notices the whole meal looks like those pictures on high society magazines where they were showing off some palace’s dining room, mr and mrs Park would love it. The couple lived for these fancy looking and slightly tacky displays, grouped with the fact that Sana cooked it herself, this woman was about to be the most respected member of the Park household.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ready, stop ogling dinner and take me.” Sana laughed with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go.” Jihyo agrees, laces their arms and heads to the living room. “But be warned, you are about to have them eating in the palm of your hand with that presentation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m aiming for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner goes perfectly, the only way it could have gone better was if Nayeon had listened and left the pets outside, Zaki decided he was invited to eat with them too and bothered everyone. The japanese merely offered ‘it’s your dog’ when begged for help, which earned her a higher placing with the family, the eldest daughter had a history of making a mess and dragging everyone around with her. Mr and mrs Park couldn’t be more pleased with the woman their eldest daughter had found, and demanded to meet Sana’s parents sometime soon, even telling the girl they could all go to Japan instead of having them have to drop everything to come to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After dinner, Sana made a video-call to her parents, telling them Nayeon’s family wanted to meet them, the japanese family was pleasantly surprised by the Parks’ fluency in their native language, even Chaeyoung managed to keep up rather well. Without Sana being able to explain how they got there, there was a trip to Osaka already agreed upon for the next extended holiday, in two weeks time. She was happy that she would be seeing her parents after so long, but this was just madness, she guessed that’s where Jihyo got her personality from, being authoritative, impulsive and hard to dissuade. Nayeon was really the black sheep in this family, but that just made her that much more lovely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the call, another bottle of wine and more questions from the parents, about Sana, the woman asked for their daughter’s hand and they were delighted to accept, claiming they wanted her parents' numbers so they could arrange their trip properly and left, the moment the door closed behind them was the moment Nayeon truly relaxed, she had been pacing herself carefully and it brought her a lot of stress. Jihyo was holding her sister’s hand as their parents were saying their goodbyes, Sana had gone to get some more wine as the others make their way to the living room, they would need more alcohol if anyone wanted Nayeon to calm down in time for bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, have you two decided who is moving?” Jihyo brought the topic up one they all settled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is doing what, now?” Nayeon seems confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, you two practically live together already, and you are surely getting officially engaged by our parents in two weeks when we get to Osaka. The next step is figuring out where you are going to live.” The younger Park continues.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is a great topic indeed.” Sana agrees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We haven’t really talked about it, but I think we should either move to Sana’s or get a plot and build something to our needs.” Nayeon is thoughtful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think building our own house would be lovely. We could move to mine and then build something here?” Sana offers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why isn’t moving here an option?” Chaeyoung asks curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sana needs her workshop and there is no room to bring it here.” Nayeon explains, already purring a little because of her hair being stroked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Workshop?” Jihyo, and her fiance, is very interested now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m an artisan.” The japanese offer bubbly. “I make custom bdsm gear, lots of leather, lots of rope and lots of metal accents. My workshop takes up all my garage and backyard, here definitely doesn’t have the room for it as it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And moving there and then rebuilding here, or just adjusting everything to fit her workshop would be the best course of action.” The older Park concludes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you saying you are in the kinky business too?” Chaeyoung, the always tactless one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m having you both over before your honeymoon, so I’m sending you the time for your appointment tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung chuckles and Jihyo raises an eyebrow, unbelieving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never agreed to any of this.” The younger sister feels like she had to complain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not asking.” Sana says with finality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon just laughs and Chaeyoung does her best to control herself, she knew she would be sleeping on the couch if she said anything. The group keeps talking, at some point, Snowball, who was curled in Nayeon’s belly, hops off the couch, wakes Zaki and they make their way to their bed in the corner by the fireplace. Jihyo and Chaeyoung had never seen that, so they were smitten at how well behaved and cute the pets were. It was a good evening, despite the dinner part.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Now that Nayeon had mentioned adapting or rebuilding her house, they had moved to Sana’s and started discussing what to do and how to approach Joohyun and talk to her about being the architect working on it. The woman might seem meek and delicate, but she was known to be the devil once the helmet was on her head and the builders started working. The perfect choice, if the couple was being honest, they wanted everything fitted to their needs, and Nayeon was thinking about a dance studio for herself, she did practice at the club, but she wanted her own space to come up with new routines more freely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a few days since dinner with the Parks, and tall Chaeyoung and Joohyun made it a point to pressure Nayeon into setting a meeting between them and Jihyo. Sana said they would go out on friday to Vesuvius and party to their heart’s content. Nayeon saw the mischief in her girlfriend's eyes and just played along. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t Vesuvius like, insanely expensive and very exclusive?” Chaeyoung asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In all fairness, it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Yeonnie will take care of everything.” Sana chirped. “You two just have to be at the door by eight and dressed to impress.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said I’m doing all the work!” Nayeon fake complained, not that the other two would know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush.” Sana pecks her cheek. “You just call and get everything ready and we’ll show up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” The older Park huffs to fulfill her part.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Nayeonnie.” Chae slings an arm across her friend’s shoulder. “I’ll just wish you luck and be very grateful that you are treating us all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hear there are private booths there, try and get us one. And thank you for treating us.” Joohyun adds, just for the sake of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana giggles and Nayeon just nods resigned. It was an act from the couple, but the other two wouldn’t know until friday anyways. They leave it at that, Nayeon having to head to work, she just got a call about a fight at the entrance and the deputy was waiting to talk to her. Sana sends her off and says she would leave dinner for her at the counter. They had been through their schedules, and Sana understood that Nayeon would have to leave in the middle of the night sometimes, other times she would go to the club with her and hang out at the office. Nayeon’s office overlooked the entire floor, big mirrored windows that gave the boss a perfect view of everything happening below. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana’s workshop was very impressive as well, she had taken Nayeon there once they knew what each other did for a living and declared she would be making her fiance a new performance costume. The end product fit Nayeon like a glove, leather so soft it felt like nothing against her skin, and the older girl asked if Sana could, at least, adjust the dancers’ costumes as well. Sana happily agreed, she even said to the girls that she would be more than happy to make them new costumes, only charging for the materials and then she got all of Nayeon’s crew as clients. The japanese wouldn’t complain, though, they would be the best portfolio she could ask for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon hadn’t put her costume to use yet, she had asked if Sana wanted a private show, but was told that her stage presence and the hold she had while performing was the real treat, so they held it off for a future special occasion. This friday felt like the best chance to show it off, and Sana suggested Nayeon danced when the girls arrived, you know, for the shock value and the looks on their faces, and the older agreed it would be great. Also because she couldn’t deny Sana of anything, but that’s besides the point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The time came and Nayeon had told her staff about her and Sana’s game plan, they were all overjoyed at the prospect of seeing their boss dancing again and knowing the costume was fully made by Sana, everyone was giddy to, finally, see it in action. Sana, having demanded they were included on the group chat, sent everyone a message saying she was waiting just outside for them. Jihyo and Chaeyoung were the first one to arrive, despite everything, neither had ever been to Nayeon’s club, once there, Sana told them they hadn’t told their friends this was Nayeon’s club yet, and the two agreed to keep the surprise. Joohyun and Park Chae didn’t take much longer to arrive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sacchan?” Joohyun asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Nay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, she’s waiting inside. I’m just here to get you girls.” The bubbly lady answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then take us inside already!” Tall Chaeyoung demands excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow me, then!” She turns and heads straight to the door, strutting past the line and earning the usual stink eye. “Hey Matt! These ladies are mine and Nay’s guests!” She greets the guard animatedly, then gets closer to whisper. “The little couple are Jihyo and Chaeyoung.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll pass the word around.” He whispers back and pulls the chain to allow the group in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was obvious who the couple was, as Jihyo and Chaeyoung had latched onto each others’ arm and didn’t look like they wanted to let go. All the girls went from impressed to slack-jawed once they were met with the interior, it was impressive and extremely refined, nothing anyone that had never been would imagine at all. Sana giggled and proceeded to guide them to Nayeon’s booth, not mentioning anything and just allowing the girls to be amazed by her fiance’s work. She did shoot Nayeon a message as soon as she started guiding them inside. Jae was their security that night, he was fun, but Sana liked Dowoon’s humor better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, where’s Nay?” Jihyo asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure she is around here somewhere.” Sana offers vaguely. “Just enjoy the food and drinks?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi had already set up an impressive display, per the boss’ request, she had served them while Sana was outside, and it’s not like anyone had any chances of accessing the booth anyway. The group kept looking around, until small Chae gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s governor Choi and the lady with her face buried in the dancer’s chest is his wife, yes.” Sana was used to this, it was common for people of power to attend, this was one of the few places they could let go safely. “And put that thing away, it’s not allowed in here at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The japanese points to a very clear and stern sign warning patrons that filming, photographing or any other kind of recording was expressly prohibited inside the establishment. If there was something Nayeon took seriously, it was the privacy of her patrons, and no matter who you were, you would be kicked out on the spot if caught breaking the rules, then escorted by the police to the station where a criminal charge would be placed against you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” Tall Chaeyoung begins to complain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts, privacy in here is taken very seriously, regardless of who you think you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never thought you would be such a stickler for rules.” The scolded woman tries to tease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just giving you a chance to walk out of here without being escorted and without a criminal record.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A what?” Joohyun blurted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung and Jihyo were just very amused about what was happening, and they liked knowing how Sana was so adamant about protecting Nayeon, even though it was perfectly clear that she didn’t need to at all. The japanese was just ever more endearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you get caught breaking the rules, a police officer will be waiting for you outside to take you to the precinct and make you a shiny new criminal charge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’ll be leaving our phones in our purses.” Joohyun says to end the subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they were putting their phones away, Nayeon’s lights came on, the patrons all started cheering and the girls walking around wrapped up their activities and made their way to one of the empty booths to watch the show. The one exception to the no recording rule had been given to Seungwan, she would be streaming the boss’ show to the employees who couldn’t stop their activities. The guys at the door did stop letting people in to watch, though, and the kitchen team had it being shown on the tv they had in there. Everyone else was just waiting to get the air ripped from their lungs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo did notice the small commotion, but she just chalked it up to some big performer who was about to enter the stage. Oh, the surprise on her face when she found out it was her sister. Nayeon had come up with a new routine to go with her new costume, once they had moved, Sana had insisted on installing a pole in her workshop so the older girl could practice, it ended up being for the best, as Sana had been able to adjust the costume to the pole and keep it from ripping or hurting Nayeon. It also came in handy when the other girls came to get fitted and the artisan could get a real understanding of the adjustments she would have to make.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every single person watching had been entranced, Sana was too, but she also managed to look around, proud of her girl for being able to get everyone in the palm of her hand once she put on her stage persona. Jihyo was extremely impressed with her sister. Due to mr and mrs Park’s rejection of their eldest, Jihyo had been under close watch and couldn’t really have checked how Nayeon’s business was doing at all. The Parks knew the eldest daughter became successful, but all of this Jihyo was witnessing was beyond any expectations she could have. Now she saw perfectly how her sister had made such a strong name for herself, this skill Nayeon had to perform and demand everyone’s attention was something the older woman had developed on her own and excelled in it perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the show was over, honestly too quick for everyone’s liking, despite having lasted for fifteen minutes, Sana got giggly and very excited about her companions’ reactions. She knew they would be surprised but didn’t expect they would be that surprised. Nayeon had left the stage and proceeded to change so she could join the group, she decided to just go ahead and take a quick shower, the lights were always too hot and she preferred to not be sweaty for the rest of the evening. Once she got back to her booth, however, the girls exploded in excitement, bewilderment and surprise, Sana had just declared they should wait for her and the others proceeded to chug their drinks. Noone could blame them for being thirsty, except for Jihyo, that is. Jihyo was just amazed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you are taking care of the girls alright?” Nayeon asks Sana, who was at the edge of the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, they’ve just been enjoying the spread while we waited for you.” The japanese giggles and makes room for her fiance to sit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How was it that you were just on stage?” Park Chaeyoung is the first to ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better yet, what are the chances or you and Sana accepting me into your relationship?” Joohyun cuts in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a single chance, sorry.” Nayeon answers. “But I’m glad to know you girls enjoyed it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really proud of you, you know.” Jihyo offers with a loving and fond smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Ji. It’s good to hear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little more context?” Tall Chae intervenes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I forget you girls don’t know.” Nayeon smirks. “I hope you are finding my humble business to your liking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Small Chae and Jihyo laugh, Sana just keeps giggling, and the two girls are stunned. They let out a surprised ‘what’ but don’t manage much more than that. Sure, they said Nayeon would be treating them, but for her to turn out as the owner was something else entirely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Sana is a gold digger?” Joohyun pokes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, if anyone is a gold digger in this relationship it’s me. She is secretly rich.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not that rich. Just above-average.” Sana shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what do you do, exactly?” Tall Chae asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You saw Yeonnie wearing it on stage.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You made that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want something like that too!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Is what they answer. Sana just giggles and the group falls into easy conversation. Jihyo was observing how Nayeon’s crew worked like a well oiled machine, she felt her heart warming at everything her big sister had built on her own, this was Nayeon’s hard work that clearly impressed everyone who came to visit. Their parents might have shut the girl out, but she shoved it on their faces that she could make it on her own. And Now Jihyo had decided she would let her sister do whatever she wanted at her wedding, no matter what their parents said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the club, Joohyun happily agreed to design their new home if Sana hooked her up with some gear. It was an easy yes from the couple, and they had gone to look at Nayeon’s house to check the land and get the blueprints the following afternoon. Joohyun said it would be better to build a new house entirely, as more than half of Nayeon’s would have to be torn down to retrofit Sana’s workshop, and they could save and donate more materials by tearing everything down rather than building around it. The couple agreed, and Sana asked if Joohyun was free to go by her workshop and make a list of what she wanted, so they could settle the prices between each other and Sana could begin working her magic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trip to Osaka was mostly a blurr, they were getting pushed into the Parks’ private jet, then they were eating sushi at Sana’s mother’s restaurant (very refined and currently holding two stars) then there was a ring exchange and then they were being shoved into the plane again. The couple only knew they were officially engaged now, Nayeon was sporting the Minatozaki family ring and Sana the new Park family ring. The Park ring was the earrings left by grandma Park that got turned into two rings, one for Chaeyoung and one for Sana. The little tiger felt a little left out because she didn’t have something old to give Jihyo, but she didn’t let it get to her because she had designed and forged Jihyo’s ring with her own hands and that mattered the most for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the trip, preparations for Jihyo and Chaeyoung’s wedding began, Nayeon wasn’t really invited to participate, but Jihyo said she could host the bachelorette party and asked if she could handle the bar service again. Nayeon happily agreed, she liked that her sister included her the most she could, they knew their parents wouldn’t allow for more than that. Sana reminded them she still had to make their gifts and demanded they stopped by the workshop immediately. Angry Sana was scary, slightly hot, but the couple wouldn’t admit the second part. Once they did arrive, they noticed that Sana’s garage had been altered and expanded to fit everything she needed and understood that moving to Nayeon’s really wasn’t an option.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You both arrived!” The japanese greeted as she pushed the couple inside. “Welcome to my playground!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is...” Jihyo begins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot.” Chaeyoung finishes and the couple gulps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, these are just a few of what I can do.” Sana dismisses as she gestures to the walls and stands filled with her creations. “These are the ones I usually recommend, sure people can ask for something not on display and I’ll see if it’s worth it or not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you refuse some requests?” Chaeyoung gets interested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sure I do! Some people just watch movies and think bdsm is just spanking and maybe tying a blindfold to their partner. There are so many young rich kids that find out about me and come thinking I need their business at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, there are a lot of those in high society.” Jihyo sighs. “The spoiled brats are always the worst.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They are, and the tantrum they throw when I tell them I’m not taking their request is always amusing. Then I just tell them my prices and they leave screaming that I’m a crook and overcharging.” The artisan giggles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could imagine. But would you humor me and tell me your price?” The younger Park tries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung had already wandered a little to the left, very interested in something in one of the racks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chae? Grab whatever you are looking at for me.” Sana says instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung comes back with an arm immobilizer. It was a leather contraption made to hold the entire forearms in place behind the person’s back. It substituted ropes for those who weren’t versed in shibari to do it safely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, those are interesting!” The artisan quips. “Well, Ji, that piece would be around five grand to have custom made.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smallest woman freezes and the other chokes a little. Sana laughs, she was having a lot of fun already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't panic, everything here is very sturdy. But yeah, that’s the price for that, the basic version at least, the one Chae is holding.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean the basic version?” Chaeyoung gets over the shock and observes the item better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some people like to customize their pieces, so the price grows according to what they want. Some want it in gold thread instead of the normal one, others want it engraved, some in other colors, it really depends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. And what is this?” Jihyo asks, not understanding at all the contraption.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an arm immobilizer, for people who want to do bondage but don’t know how to use ropes safely. Chae, help me put it on here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana takes the item (all her display is made on her size so she could demonstrate to beginners) and puts it in place, her arms behind her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just close the zipper and the buttons.” The japanese instruct.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like this?” The cub confirms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like that, thanks.” Sana cheers. “So, using ropes is something people should learn properly before trying, it can be very dangerous. For those who want to get the same result without the risk, I came up with this. It immobilizes the arms just the same but without the risks, this one is made for me, but each piece is made for the user specifically. Now, get me out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo helps open the piece and Sana hands it back to Chaeyoung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I want you both to walk around and grab whatever you find interesting, then put it on the table and we’ll see where you both stand with each other.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung is off as soon as the owner finishes, Jihyo hesitates for a few seconds before moving as well. Truth be told, Sana’s display was enormous, she likes to spend her free time coming up with new stuff and researching if it was already registered or not. When not, she would draw the blueprint and register to her name. She earned enough money with royalties that she could leisurely spend the rest of her life just coming up with new ideas and not worry about anything ever. The artisan made her way to one of the chairs on the big table and waited, this table was there so she could do exactly what she was doing, help people understand their desires and come to a middle ground with their partners.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo, surprisingly, was the first one back with a few items, before leaving to keep looking. Chaeyoung came much later, not carrying a lot, but interesting things regardless. Once the couple was satisfied, the japanese had already brewed them all some tea and prepared a few biscuits, gesturing for them to take a seat and relax a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just noticed, where’s Nayeonnie?” Chaeyoung asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s rehearsing the girls on a new routine today. She had been at the club since morning, and I’m already prepared with a foot massage, a refreshing bath and a warm dinner when she arrives. Training days exhaust her completely.” Sana explains fondly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, pole dancing does seem like a lot of work.” Jihyo agrees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice you take such good care of her.” Chaeyoung adds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love her a lot. And she takes just as much care of me too. Whenever I’m curating or staining leather it takes a lot of physical labor. Those things are heavy you wouldn’t believe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just-” Jihyo chokes a little. “She was always the one giving the most on her previous tries, and they all left soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We found each other, really. I needed someone who understood me just as much. With my line of business, most people are either just curious and leave because they feel intimidated or they just want some freebie out of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, good think Yeonnie is the least money hungry person I’ve ever known.” Chae offers over a mouthful of biscuits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That she is.” Sana giggles. “Now, let’s see what you both got and try to find some common ground for you both!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spend the rest of the afternoon learning about the items they chose, about each other and about themselves. This experiment Sana liked to do with beginners never failed her, the partners would pick whatever piqued their interest and she would explain its use, then she would have them talk to each other about the item and how they intended to use it and see if it was appropriate for the couple or not. They ended up with a few very interesting things, and some basic ones as well. Sana said she would schedule with each separately to take their measures and discuss how they wanted the item to be made. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The japanese had learned from experience that both partners being present during fittings was a grave mistake, they would want to opine on each other’s items and that would prevent her from doing it to the user’s needs. Once she made a golden plated submissive hood, the one that only had an opening for the mouth, but the man who would be wearing it didn’t want it gold plated because it got too uncomfortable, but was pressured to accept it by his partner. She, smart as she was, got them to sign the agreement and send her the money for the materials before she began, her mentor had warned her about crazy requests and she never failed to remember him and ensure she would, at least, not lose money. That one couple came back a week after they had received their item, demanding she was the one who didn’t do what they wanted and should give them back all her money.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana had merely told them to sue and that they weren’t welcome at her workshops any longer, it was a fast case since she had the agreement they all signed, stating everything the couple requested and that she wouldn’t be held responsible for their satisfaction once she delivered their request. The judge requested the item to be submitted as evidence and compared it to everything listed in the agreement, it was exactly what they asked for so he declared Sana won and the couple was to pay her a hefty amount for defamation and paid her lawyer fees as well. From then on Sana never allowed partners to attend fitting together again and the money was what made her move to Korea possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night Nayeon indeed arrived very tired, Sana forced her to eat first, she knew the older woman would simply skip dinner if it was up to her, and then got them both into the bath. The way Nayeon was tired, Sana feared she might just fall asleep in the thub, like she had done once herself, and this way she could take it upon herself to wash her fiance properly. By this point, Nayeon was only capable of holding her body up, even so, barely, and Sana knew she would get rashes overnight if she didn’t clean herself properly. Pole dancing was great, but someone should really make the glue less aggressive on the skin. The japanese ended up doing some pressure point massage to relieve the pains Nayeon was certainly feeling across her body, but too tired to react to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were a cute couple like that. Chaeyoung’s appointment came first, and the small woman had called and asked if the couple would be home because she wanted to come earlier and talk to them. Nayeon said they would, but she should head to the house instead. Arriving, Chae rang the bell and heard someone shout for her to come in, as soon as the door closed behind her, she heard something squeaking and a lot of moaning and grunting, then what was unmistakably Nayeon’s voice moaning out ‘harder’. What were these two doing and did that mean she was being invited to join? With that thought, she made her way to the living room, but what she found was more interesting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a massage table in the middle of the living room, Nayeon was laying on her back and Sana was clearly performing a very aggressive massage, or something along those lines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could come back later?” Chaeyoung speaks up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Chae.” Sana grunted. “Make yourself at home I’m almost done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon just grunted, what the other two took as agreement to Sana’s words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never knew you did massages?” The little one questions as she comes back with some water and relaxes on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sana and I got licensed as chiropractors a few years back.” Nayeon answers this time. “We both showed up with sore bodies a lot through the years and I suggested we went together to learn how to fix it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All done, Nayeonnie.” Sana declares when she finishes cleaning her fiance’s back. “Obviously, we didn’t know the real reason behind those pains until fairly recent, we were already great friends and wanted to help each other out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Plus it was a great distraction during our first masters. It was nice to have something that demanded all of our attention so we could turn off for a few hours and learn something useful.” The older one finishes as she puts her shirt back on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung hums thoughtfully, also appreciating her sister-in-law’s very attractive milky skin and toned body. Don’t judge, she was engaged, not dead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I came to ask if you could help me prepare a surprise performance for Jihyo on our honeymoon. But now I’m very tempted to ask if one of you could unlock me first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Chae, how about we do your fitting first, then Nayeonnie can unlock you while I make us dinner later?” Sana offers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” The smaller woman lights right up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Nayeon confirms. “It’s also better, since your items might get you uncomfortable and hurt a few muscles.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought Sana was the best in what she did?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, but you never used some of the things you wanted and the ones you are trying on today are just the rough draft, I need to get them to fit you exactly and then it will feel seamless once you wear them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s normal that the first fitting will be a bit rough, Sana just had your general measurements to go off on, that’s what she uses to make the base piece and then she’ll adjust from there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That…. Makes sense.” Chaeyoung agrees. It really did. Like tailors do with custom suits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go.” Sana prompts them to get moving. “You can tell Nayeonnie what you had in mind while you try everything on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They move to the workshop, coincidentally, an old client was just getting out of his car, so Sana asks them to wait a bit by the big table while she talks to the man. He already knew she only worked with appointments and was just there to inquire about something for his husband and set the appointment for the first fitting. The artisan settles everything in less then ten minutes, Nayeon had taken the time to make them all some tea and Chaeyoung was just too giddy, this was the first time she would be doing this and she already was getting custom made pieces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Chae.” The artisan says after the man left and she locked the door. “Get on your underwear and we’ll start adjusting everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As you do that, tell me what you had in mind.” The dancer prompts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you are a great dancer, I must admit.” Chaeyoung begins as she steps on the high platform the artisan had pointed her to. “I still can’t get your performance out of my head, and I wanted to do something different for Jihyo when we get to our honeymoon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not your wedding night?” Sana asks curiously, never stopping her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, our parents are blowing everything out of proportion.” Nayeon laughs. “They will probably be so exhausted from the whole event that they would prefer to just sleep for their flight the following day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what Jihyo and I thought. So we are just going to spend the night resting as much as we can to actually enjoy the honeymoon trip.” The little one agrees. “So, I thought it would be a good idea to learn a simple routine with Nayeonnie as my own wedding gift for my wife.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be glad to help you out. Do you have a specific song in mind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll put it on and start thinking about a routine while you both do that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana makes a noise in agreement and Chaeyoung nods enthusiastically, Nayeon moves to connect her phone and play the song for them all to listen. Speak what you will about the woman, but Park Nayeon was an absolute genius when it came to performing, she started small in a corner club she started with an old friend, it was a dingy place and the stage too small, but she shone even then, and business thrived. When her friend decided it was enough of the club business, Nayeon bought out her share and invested in a slightly bigger place, finally registering the name Vesuvius. Things only went up from then on and now she owns a huge building in the heart of Yeoui-do with the hottest club these days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had a rough draft of a routine by the time Sana had finished and Chaeyoung had put her clothes back on. The group moved to the back where the small area for Nayeon’s pole had been placed, it was the only area with wooden flooring and it would be more comfortable to work through the routine there. Nayeon asked Sana to sit on a chair and Chaeyoung to take the couch on the side and she restarted the song as she broke into dance. The smaller woman was mesmerized right off the bat, she knew Nayeon was good, but to come up with that in just the few minutes she had was amazing. The dancer was performing to her fiance, not a drop of the aura she exuded on stage present, and the artisan was paying close attention to give her feedback later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you might want to simplify a little, Chae isn’t as flexible as you.” Sana starts once the performance ends. “Maybe cut some steps and stretch the transitions so she can perfect it without much trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are right, but then it would look kinda empty, don’t you think?” Nayeon was full on choreographer mode.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you both talking about?” Chaeyoung tunes back in. “That was brilliant!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, but can you follow it?” The eldest questions and takes the silence as an answer. “What we are brainstorming here is how to make it simpler for you to be able to follow it perfectly in time for the wedding. The thing is, my greedy side wants to do more, but I know that you aren’t used to these complicated routines like I am, so I have to bring it down and still manage to make it look seamless.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes a lot of sense.” The in-law agrees. “Please don’t make me suffer too much, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am gonna tell you to start stretching three times a day from here on. Don’t worry, I’ll give you a stretch routine. It will help you perform easier and also help your moves look prettier. But do you like what you saw, somehow?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, make room for daily rehearsal.” Sana quips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll need two hours everyday if you want this to be great by your wedding. So check your schedule and send me the time you have so I can be here for us to rehearse.” Nayeon concludes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dancer proceeds to explain and demonstrate the stretching routine Chaeyoung will need to incorporate in her daily activities. They are all pretty simple, but for someone who doesn’t exercise, very demanding. Nayeon can’t hide the glint of sadistic pleasure when she tells Chaeyoung to take her shirt off and lay on the massage bed, the smaller woman gulps, but she had asked for it and now she will suffer. To say it was awfully painful would be and understatement, Chaeyoung had never felt so much pain before, and she had a rib tattoo. But, as expected, her small body felt like it didn’t belong to her when the eldest was done. Sana had finished dinner and was laughing at the duo for the last twenty minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo’s appointment followed not long after, she, in turn, didn’t ask for a performance, but she did hear from her fiance that the couple were chiropractors and demanded she get unlocked too. As usual, Nayeon was the one to do it, she got the bed ready while Sana did her thing, and maybe had too much fun torturing her sister after. It was another nice dinner, and Jihyo left with a bento box for Chaeyoung, much like the other had done when it was her turn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nayeonnie?” Sana asked and got a humm. “What does Chae do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never told you?” Nayeon snuggled closer, they were watching movies in the living room. “She’s a biochemist, head of the research department. She and Hyo met back in college, both shared a few classes and got paired for projects often.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, who would have thought!” The japanese is very surprised. “I’d think she was a cutler or something wild like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It would have fit her image quite well, but the wildest she ever got are her tattoos.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The couple laughs and decide to call it a night, Zaki and Snowball had been asleep for a while now and the movie wasn’t even that interesting anyways. Joohyun showed up on thursday, she had already drawn up a basic design for their new house and came to ask what the couple wanted to change, add or removed. Nayeon asked if they could have two counters in their bathroom instead of just one but was happy about everything else, Sana just made some adjustments to her workshop but was also satisfied with everything else. As agreed, they talked prices and Sana took their friend to look at her collection and decide what she wanted, Joohyun looked too happy to be among so many toys, she was choosing them like a kid picking up candy, but everything went great in the end.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What do you feel about just eloping?” Nayeon asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m all for it. Pitched the idea to my parents a while back and right now I’m thinking they would be completely fine with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If they are fine, then we can just leave tomorrow and do it, what do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we could go the day after tomorrow because that’s when my parents fly back and we still have to ask somebody to take care of Zaki and Snowball.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chae could watch them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t she busy with our house project?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s the interior designer, who is also the CCO of her own company, she doesn’t get busy. Also, her part comes after Hyunnie’s, and that isn’t even starting yet because city hall had that problem with our papers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good point, so we’ll leave the kids with her and then we can elope.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we really disappearing to get married while my sister is still on her honeymoon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You having second thoughts now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all, I’m just giddy. Also, let’s not tell anyone at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s kind of the point of eloping.” Sana giggles, she also got very giddy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we get drunk and enjoy this party, then? My parents are paying me to get everyone drunk and Vivi came down herself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If Vivi is here then the drinks are brilliant and we are already behind!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana had taken a great liking to Nayeon’s kids, she was used to working alone, and the care the older woman always had for her employees was something she admired. Today the crew dress code was ‘a night in Paris’, Nayeon came up with it, but it was the best way she could come up with to explain what she was aiming for, and they were all flawless. The best part of it had been when mr Park asked about the bar service (the man loved his drinks) and Jihyo said she had already decided who would be chosen, not leaving any room for arguments, throwing the bride card. The man could only agree but said he wanted to get a taste test of what the bartenders could do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon was called and said they could just head down to the club and Vivi would give them the sample experience herself. Jihyo had been a little apprehensive, but the flashy clothes she saw at night were just for business hours, during the day, everyone was just walking around in tees and jeans. Mrs Park demanded to go too, as she heard they were going to the Vesuvius, and only three of her friends had actually been there before, she wanted to be able to brag that she got an exclusive service there. Mr Park also knew of the club’s popularity, but he had never been to it, this was also a great bragging point for him. One might think ‘but isn’t that their daughter’s?’ and yeah, but they made it very clear that Nayeon’s chosen line of business wasn’t something they wanted to associate with, so the eldest had banned them from the beginning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon came down to warn everyone that she was making a one afternoon exception only, and exclusively to see the look in her parents’ faces when they learned they had paid her to get their high class friends drunk. Matt 2 was at the door that day, Matt 1 was the head of security because, well, he was the boss, plus, Matt 2 was younger, he was told to act as if nothing was out of order for the moment. Vivi had been checking the stock, and Sorn was cleaning the bar, both were filled in about what was going to happen. The owner bounced back to her office to watch everything happen, she had the best view afterall, just in time too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms Velour?” Jihyo asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not exactly.” Sorn turns with a smile. “But I can get her for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. Tell her the Parks are here for the tasting.” Chaeyoung adds happily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman nods and bounces off through a door behind the bar. Mr and mrs Park were clearly displeased about not being treated with some sort of pomp, who were these people to actually be doing their jobs and not waiting for them to arrive. The younger couple noticed, but they figured everything that was about to happen was Nayeon’s doing, so they just agreed to follow along. That’s when Sorn came back, followed by a taller and more voluptuous woman, her hair was a darker and more vibrant shade of red now, it suited her perfectly. Also, Jihyo and Chaeyoung noticed, everyone here looked hotter in their day clothes, despite having an upgrade in their evening costumes, courtesy of Sana, just plain clothes like these were somehow more attractive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jihyo, Chaeyoung, welcome!” Vivi greets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms Velour!” Chaeyoung greets, still keeping the act. “I’m sorry we came in such short notice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two know I can handle this. These are whose parents?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mrs Velour, these are my parents.” Jihyo introduces. “Mother, father, this is ms Velvet Velour, she is the head of the bar and kitchen here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr and mrs Park merely nod, not looking too happy about this reception they were getting, who was this woman to not know them! Mr Park considered refusing, but he was about to get some very exclusive service at Vesuvius, something not even the most inffluent among his peers had the chance to experience. The need to brag about this, even if it was only possible because of Jihyo, outweighed the rejection himself and his wife were feeling towards this place. They took the seats by the bar, Vivi pulled up a list of the drinks Nayeon had requested (Jihyo and Chaeyoung let her have full reign in this) so they could begin. Sorn would be the assistant today, she would be getting the items Vivi would need and cleaning up as they went. It was a list of fairly simple drinks, mostly based on the same kind of alcohol and with few ingredients, for logistics purposes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If mr and mrs Park had been holding any grudge against their daughter’s choice, it was temporarily forgotten once the women behind the counter started their show. Both worked like a well oiled machine, the years working side by side clearly showed, and the drinks they were putting out looked beautiful, everything was in a small sample glass, about a fourth of the normal one, but still just as impressive. The tasting lasted for about an hour and a half, Vivi and Sorn rushing to get the parents to leave already, they didn’t like them before because o what they did to Nayeon, but now they just saw how unsavory the Parks really were for themselves and wanted them to just leave as fast as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they were gone, Nayeon bounced downstairs looking thoroughly amused about everything. By her looks, she already knew everyone hated her parents, not that they were too keen in making a good impression to begin with, Matt 2 also came in to gossip with the girls once they were all gone and he could close the main door. To the dancer, it was all just very fun to watch, she would comment here and there but just enjoyed watching the trio let out their frustrations. Sana messaged her at some point, saying she was with a supplier and asking Nayeon to pick her up on the way to campus. The older one agreed and asked Jin (the chef) for four meals to go, she might as well take something for tall Chae and Joohyun too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming, love.” Sana greets with a kiss on the cheek before putting her seatbelt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a problem, honey.” Nayeon beams. “You know you can always call me whenever. I’m just surprised that it took you this long, I thought the meeting started around two?” It was already six.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the man wanted to overcharge, said his leather was too good and it would be giving it away for free if he took my offer.” The japanese huffs frustratedly. “Then I told him it was alright and there would be no deal, but his son begged me to stay a little longer. Then the son took that old idiot out of the office and they talked for too long, and came back without his father. From then on, the son tried to negotiate with me instead, but what they were asking was really too much, so I declared they could either sigh as it was or I’d be moving on and that’s when their lawyer arrives.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a very frustrated grunt from the artisan, she hates when people get too greedy, Nayeon just holds her hand a little tighter and waits for her fiance to calm down. Sana takes a few deep breaths and waits a little before continuing, this day had been too frustrating and she just wanted to get through it and get the woman she loves to massage her tense shoulders after a warm bath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to continue or just leave it alone?” Nayeon asks softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna get it out of my chest and then forget about it.” Sana huffs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, the lawyer gets there and starts trying to convince me of the exact same things the other two guys did. And good thing we decided to take that paralegal summer course back then, because the guy started throwing complicated language around to try and persuade me. I held for a couple of minutes before I cut in and told them that they could either sign the contract as it was or just refuse and I’d walk away happily. But they knew my proposal was great, and that I was being very generous, but they still wanted to push for more money, almost double of what I was offering, which was already above market price.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some people just need to have more, doesn’t matter how much you are already offering.” The older woman says sympathetically. “Did they take it, though?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I was the one who didn’t want it by the end of it. The moment that damned lawyer stepped foot in that office was when the deal fell through completely.” Sana seems to have calmed down. “I already have a meeting with a new supplier tomorrow. It looks like it will go better than today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Jin prepared something for us to eat when we get to campus and both Chae and Hyun are already waiting, looks like Chae has some juicy gossip for us all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then, I can really say no to that, can I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what if I make you an indecent proposal?” Nayeon tries to say sensually.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my!” Sana plays along, already giggling. “I’m engaged.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure your fiance is a wonderful lady, but I didn’t even tell you my proposal yet.” The dancer tried to wink as she parked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m interested.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, then you’ll have a great surprise later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not telling me?” The artisan huffs, she was a little frustrated, but the other loved surprising her, so she just accepted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, how about we go in and eat the great food Jin was so nice to prepare for us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana kisses her cheek and they get out of the car. Indeed, their friends had been waiting at their usual table, already with the drinks for whatever food Nayeon said she was bringing. Turned out, Chaeyoung’s gossip was that one of the professors in her department had been caught leaving a motel with an undergrad student. That, in itself, was already very wrong, but then people kept talking, as people do, and Chaeyoung had an amazing gift to have anyone tell her their darkest secrets just looking into their eyes, and she got the whole story. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teacher had been forcing himself on the student since he had first laid eyes on the girl, he would show interest in whatever she did and make it seem like it was the most important thing in the world for him. Most people chose to believe the teacher was just being nice, despite being wrong in many aspects already, what made everything so much worse was that the guy did have a girlfriend around his age, but decided that the student, thirteen years younger and with her whole life ahead, would be a better arm candy to parade to his peers. Needless to say, everyone was very disgusted about the guy, that was just being a sick pervert and bringing down a young woman who wasn’t really in a position to fight all the pressure he was putting on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That definitely took the couple’s attention from the failed deal that afternoon, they were taking their doctors in psychology, a case like this made their stomach churn, their skin crawl and utter disgust for that kind of person bubble up. The group talked a bit more about it, asking the couple about their views on it, since they were psychologists, Sana specialized in sexual deviations and Nayeon in human social behaviours. Sure, there were a lot of problems they pointed out, but ultimately, the couple just said the guy was a creep and the people still defending him was just as much of a problem, either because they were choosing to blind themselves of the truth or because they fell for the fake ‘nice guy’ act without really seeing what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the theme for their meet that evening, they were, after all, people who study the human psyche, the groups joined together so each segment could offer their different takes on the matter, it was fun discussing with people who saw things for what they were, even if their takes varied a lot between them all. It was good, Sana looked to be enjoying the discussion a lot, Nayeon knew that, despite their unusual careers, her fiance really loved case studies like this, and to discuss with other colleagues freely. It was heartwarming to watch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon didn’t forget her plans, however, she came through with tasty pasta and the garlic bread Sana likes so much. It was fun while they were eating, but now the japanese was laying on the couch and groaning because she ate too much and started feeling sick, it didn’t help that Snowball decided her stomach was his bed now and that Zaki wanted to lay on her too and chose her legs for that. Now we have a trapped Sana who is also very uncomfortable, despite loving their pets with all her heart, she really just wanted to lay down and be left alone at the moment. Nayeon came back to this exact scene once she was finished with the kitchen, and couldn’t help but laugh, her fiance not even having the strength to scold her at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking.” Nayeon starts some time later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me everything.” Sana groans, still feeling like she’s too stuffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think about Ireland? For our wedding I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we were just going anywhere after Jihyo’s wedding?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was the plan, but Vivi figured it out, she’s got this scary sixth sense, don’t ask.” Nayeon rambles. “And then she said her sister was living there and that we should, at least, have a small ceremony with just us both somewhere pretty. So I didn’t disagree and started looking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were scared of her.” Sana laughs, but she’s intimidated by the bartender too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you wouldn’t be too! Anyways, I found this small castle that looked beautiful, and they do host weddings, so they suggested a bridal shop too, and then I thought about having a small themed ceremony with just us both.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You already reserved everything, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I kind of already got everything ready and we are getting married in Limerick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds lovely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And we kind of leave the morning after the wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we would have a little longer?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was the plan, but we would need a little longer to find the dresses and I kind of got excited about the idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll marry you under a bridge and wear a towel if you ask me to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I already went off on my own and planned this so we are having a very nice and very private ceremony.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I already love it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, pack for fall, though. I heard their summers don’t get as warm as ours and the west coast is very windy too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we pack together and you guide me through it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be great. Wanna start tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jihyo’s wedding is in nine days, though?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re meaning….?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have two appointments tomorrow and then I have to go and review a supplier proposal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okaaaay.” Nayeon huffs childishly. “We’ll start in a few days. Only because I’ll rehearse the girls on the new routine and it should take two or three days.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still working on it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Soyeon was having trouble with a turn, and I decided to change the whole section to prevent injury.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a smart decision.” The japanese nod. “Now, how about we get some sleep and you can be the little spoon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Nayeon says with a gasp. “I’m ALWAYS the little spoon!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The couple giggles but moves to bed anyways. It was a little earlier then their usual sleep time, but they didn’t have anything in mind to watch that evening and a couple more hours of sleep couldn’t hurt, could they?!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, you two are making a romantic getaway right after your sister’s wedding?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chae, when was the last time you saw us actually taking some time for ourselves?” Sana intervened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair. But why are you leaving them with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would YOU trust Bae Joohyun with your children?” Nayeon asks, scandalized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s also a great point.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for taking them, really.” The japanese says and hugs their friend, Nayeon joins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. But what about the wedding?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about it?” The older woman asks honestly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I just leave them here alone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just make sure their bowls are filled and that you put the mat down for them to do their business. We don’t expect you to tend to them the entire time.” Sana explains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You also have your own life to live, it’s alright and you don’t really have to change anything for them. Just walk around the block with Zaki so he can go poop and do what Sana already explained and it’s all good.” Nayeon contributes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So he doesn’t go on the mat?” Chaeyoung needs more information.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He does if he sees you won’t take him out, but it kind of makes the whole house stink a lot so I prefer to just take him out.” The korean shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I think we’ll be good for a few days.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks again, Chae.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The couple hugs their friend again, then they bend down to bid the kids goodbye before guiding them inside the house. They bid goodbye and leave with the final reminder that the pets don’t really go outside on their own, Zaki will only allow himself to step outside if he is wearing his leash, which was promptly demonstrated and generated a really amused laugh. The wedding would be this evening and it was eight in the morning, Sana and Nayeon were already heading to the venue because, the korean had to be there when her team came to set the bar so she could shield them from her parents (Jihyo and Chaeyoung would be there for that too), and they had an appointment at the hotel’s beauty salon to get ready for the ceremony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Sana’s idea for them to get a room at the hotel, the party would go late into the evening and both knew they would be too tired to make the drive back safely, and it would also provide them with a place to change peacefully for the ceremony. They checked in, made their way to their room and decided to just lay down for a little longer, Vivi and Sorn would only be arriving around ten, they had plenty of time. About their ‘spontaneous getaway’, the only ones who actually knew they were heading out were Vivi and Chaeyoung, and only the bartender knew where they were headed. Others would know whenever, and they knew they would be in a little bit of trouble with Jihyo, Chaeyoung and Joohyun when they got back, but it was fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon had also planned to make a stop in Osaka to tell Sana’s parents about the wedding on their way back. Just two quick days to show them the pictures and then go back to their normal lives. Sana insisted she was the one taking care of their rings as Nayeon was the one taking care of the wedding, and she got them custom made just for them. The artisan thought about welding them herself, but she never really got the hang of delicate details on metal, so she just reached out to an old friend and got them exactly like she wanted them. The dancer, as curious as she was, had been trying to catch a glimpse of the rings ever since, but Sana knew her fiance and asked her friend to deliver them when she took them to the airport.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vivi just left the club, we should be heading down.” Nayeon says after she checks her phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll text Jihyo, you go pee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need to go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You always get nervous near your parents and that makes you want to pee, and then you squirm. Just go now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana waves Nayeon away and the woman huffs before stomping to the bathroom. The younger woman laughs and shoots the text, they should get there before Vivi arrives, and from what Sana heard about the woman it wouldn’t be long. May Sorn be safe. And just like Nayeon said they would, mr and mrs Park are there too, looking the very last bit obnoxious as they always do. The couple twisted their noses a little when they saw their eldest looking way too simple to be there, not like the brides were any different but it was their wedding so both could get away with a few things today. Vivi parked by the kitchen entrance, already in position to get everything out and to the venue’s bar, it looked like Janghyun and Chandong were recruited as well, Nayeon had left the decision making about who would be attending entirely up to her chief bartender.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Vivi greeted, Sorn bowed too but was off to take a look at the bar and see if they could start moving everything in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms Velour!” Jihyo greeted enthusiastically and Chaeyoung bowed with her. “It’s very nice to meet you again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy to be here too, ms Park.” The bartender confirmed. “Well, I’ll go on and start moving everything inside.” Ms Velour dismisses herself, she didn’t want to be around mr and mrs Park more than she had to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey, can you call their boss?” Ms Park asks, out of the blue. “I don’t really like how you look at that woman. I want another bar service altogether.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too late to find a new one, darling.” Mr Park tells his wife.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, at least get that redhead switched. I don’t want you looking at her like that.” The woman demands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Jihyo, give me the number.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What number, father?” The younger Park asks innocently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To get that woman switched, your mother wants her gone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, father, it won’t be that simple, and I’m not willing to change anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Park Jihyo, that’s no way to talk to your father. Give him the number immediately.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother, I’m not disrupting my wedding because of you.” Jihyo says calmly, but the anger was clear in her voice. “Now is not the time to change anything at all and I want the exact team that just arrived, no changes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs Park was ready to slap her youngest across the face for this, but Nayeon stepped up and put her little sister behind her. Through the years, this was always how Nayeon acted, she wouldn’t think twice about stopping their parents when they came at Jihyo with violence, after the fight when Nayeon was disowned because she had chosen psychology, the eldest had shown their parents who they were dealing with, she thoroughly gave back three times what she got from their parents, even mr Park wasn’t strong enough to stop her back then. After that, Nayeon juggled two jobs to pay for college and house expenses, she danced in the evenings and started driving a cab during the day to make ends meet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you both understood not to touch Jihyo?” Nayeon says with so much hatred that Sana and Chaeyoung are honestly frightened. “The last time I showed you both what you get back if you have the courage to do something. Rest assured, my height isn’t the only thing that’s grown since then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older couple visibly gulps, but both stand their ground, they had already cut ties with this girl, who was she to talk to them like this. Nayeon’s face was hardened and everyone around understood she was capable of murdering her parents where they stood if she felt like it, Jihyo decided she wanted to give the finishing blow and handed their father the card for the club. The man immediately took it and dialed the number with a smug expression towards his eldest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’d like to talk to the one in charge there.” Mr Park says to whomever answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon knew it to be Seungwan who was in charge today. She was just waiting for her own phone to ring soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I want someone above you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to switch one of the bartenders in my daughter's wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Park Jihyo and Son Chaeyoung.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, the redhead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My wife demands it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>....</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Park Changjoon, the father of one of the brides.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean it can’t be done? I demand to speak to the one in charge!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I want to speak to your boss. You obviously don’t know who you are talking to, your boss should be sensible enough not to make the same mistake you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then transfer the call right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone else was just watching, Vivi and Sorn, and the boys, heard perfectly what everything was about and agreed with Nayeon about how dumb having money made the Parks. Chaeyoung was hugging Jihyo and had put some distance between them and mr and mrs Park, standing slightly behind Nayeon and Sana. The japanese had been pushed behind her fiance but remained holding the older’s hand, she had never seen so much hatred emanating from her soft squishy bunny, but the way Nayeon changed instantly when she felt Jihyo was being threatened told her this matter ran deep. They could talk later, right now Nayeon’s phone rang.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello.” The older Park answered. “Patch it through, Wannie. And remind me to give you a week off from tomorrow on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana could hear a giggle on the other side, she also looked over to the bar crew and saw the mirth in their eyes, that made her relax, knowing this was what everyone was waiting to happen. They all knew of what kind of relationship the woman had with her parents and, even though Sana had never heard the whole story, as she met Nayeon when she had already turned a new page, she had been able to piece together that the fallout had been scarring and terrible, this had just confirmed her suspicions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, put me through right away!” Mr Park demanded, he wasn’t listening to anyone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” Nayeon answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I understand you are the boss of the bar crew at my daughter’s wedding?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which wedding are we talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Park Jihyo and Son Chaeyoung.” The man was clearly irritated. “That secretary of yours didn’t tell you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was the general manager, and she just said someone wanted to speak with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m Park Changjoon and I demand that you switch that red haired lady immediately.” He said, still not recognising his own daughter’s voice in his rage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you very well, mr Park. The ‘red haired lady’ is ms Velvet Velour for you and she is my chief bartender, she is the best we have in our staff and she is the one who decides anything regarding the bar activities. Also, the contract was signed with your daughter and her fiance, they are the only ones who have any say in this matter. Have a good day mr Park.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon hangs up, mr Park was livid, his veins looked about to pop and Jihyo was sure she saw a slight shake to the man’s eye and wondered if a stroke was happening, she was more than willing to walk down the aisle alone in that case. Mrs Park saw everything and couldn’t process that her eldest was the one who was running the show now. Jihyo decided to step in and end things before anything else escalated and more of the staff arrived. Nayeon’s kids were the first ones, but right now the others wouldn’t take long and it would be better if her parents weren’t there at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Father, why don’t you and mother head back to your rooms. She is quite upset and you both should rest.” Her tone made it clear that this wasn’t a discussion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s a good idea, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so they leave. Everything was just so much easier after they left that when mid-afternoon rolled around, everything was ready, the wedding planner had already made her round and checked if nothing was out of place, even changing Nayeon and Sana’s seating to further away from mr and mrs Park, per the japanese’s request, mr and mrs Minatozaki would also have their seats changed and hopefully the evening would be bearable. They were leaving soon as well, regardless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ceremony was beautiful, Chaeyoung cried and Jihyo had her eyes watery the entire time. The party was lovely, and the Parks couldn’t make a single complaint about Vivi because the other high society people were all about being tended by the Vesuvius crew, some had only dreamed of experiencing that kind of service, and, seemingly, everyone knew it was incredibly difficult to get them booked for anything outside the club, one had to be tight with the owner herself (still a mystery to many) to even be considered for something like that. Mr Park was taking all the credit for the attraction until Chaeyoung’s toast, Jihyo had been very measured in what she said, but her wife wasn’t that merciful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“People who took the time to attend my wedding, my wife did the formalities for me, so I’d like to say thanks.” The small woman started her toast. “Thank you to everyone who made this wedding possible, thank you all for attending. Thank you Jihyo, my lovely wife for sticking to me all this time, for accepting that weird little freshman who came up to you and screamed that you are beautiful before fleeing.” There was a collective chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Nayeon, for making sure your little sister became the wonderful woman she is today, thank you for protecting her despite yourself, and thank you for making our wedding unforgettable with your legendary crew. Thank you, Vivi, Sorn, Janghyun and Chandong for sticking with your crazy boss and agreeing to come and make the best drinks anyone here ever had.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a collective murmur, mr and mrs Park were very red, obviously disliking the idea of being exposed like that. Both were very prideful about achieving something rare in high society, and now, not only Chaeyoung had told everyone they had been lying, but also that the eldest daughter, whom they had very publicly cut ties with, was the one who owned that exclusiveness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you to all those who were involved in making my dream of marrying this woman come true, thanks mom and dad. And, most of all, thank you, Jihyo, for showing me what it feels like to hold a star on my arms.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was very enthusiastic about the toast, despite the revelations, high society knew how to push everything away when the time to keep appearances came. The party went on, as anything with people of money, it was rather boring, most were interested in knowing more about the older Park girl now, Nayeon went up to the brides, discussing with them about ending the bar services earlier, Vivi had reported they were getting way too many disrespectful guests, who claimed to be best friends with Nayeon to try and get some extra on the side from all of them. The couple agreed that it would be better to end it earlier and asked if the older woman needed any help, which was promptly declined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Nayeon came back and gave the green light for her kids to pack up, there were a few complaints, a few people approaching the boss and claiming they knew her from who knows how many years before, but the decision had been final, they all packed up and Janghyun had gone to pick up the van and park it by the kitchen exit. It had been agreed that the buffet would be providing the glassware, they would stay longer than the bar regardless and it would make for less confusion at the end. They make a quick exit, stopping to wish a nice trip to Nayeon and Sana, who had been watching over the process. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once back inside, the couple noticed the brides were about to leave, so they made their way over and wished them a good honeymoon, before leaving themselves. They still had their room, but they would have to wake up too early to make their way home and then reach the airport on time, so Sana suggested they headed back after a quick shower and change out of their dresses. In the end it proved to be the right decision, that extra hour of sleep really came in handy. They leave for the airport and board their flight to London very excited about what was to come.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The trip was fairly tiring, but the couple finally arrived in Dublin, their trip across the island for their wedding location would have to wait for the next day. Nayeon had done a really good job, scheduling someone to take them to their hotel, finding a nice place for their stay and even looking up the train schedule ahead of time because she knew Sana loved traveling on tem and they could take the time to enjoy the coastline and countryside while they were moving. It was nice, and both were still very tired and it would be better for none of them to attempt to drive at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their lodge was beautiful, it was a little ways away from the city center but it was a one story building that looked alot like some department store, but the interior was almost stereotypically irish, and Sana loved every minute of it. Nayeon knew her too well, this was perfect, and they could relax a lot, being away from all the city noise, but still close enough that a quick taxi ride could take them to the exciting part. There was also a bar at the lodge, manned by a cute gentleman who looked right at home behind the counter, Nayeon theorised it was really a leprechaun and the more Sana looked at and talked to the old man the more she believed it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The couple spent their first evening enjoying the local cuisine and fully trusting their friendly bartender to decide their drinks for them. Once neither of our girls could manage another sip of their drinks, they dragged themselves to their room and plopped in bed, unable to even wash up before they were sleeping. It was nice for both to be able to just relax and not think at all, just do things they feel like, simply because they felt like it. They would have to go and find dresses the next morning, the ceremony would be the day after, Nayeon planned it so they would have a couple of days of honeymoon after getting married before they headed to japan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is beautiful!” Sana exclaimed once they started walking around the castle grounds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re enjoying it. I’m sorry we couldn’t get St Mary’s, but in such short notice I couldn’t get a spot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you didn’t, the castle looks more fun and our wedding pictures will be just magical. Plus, neither of us really follows anything, why would we get married in a church?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good point, then maybe we should get some medieval dresses instead? Make it a little more themed then we intended?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you know me so well?! How about fairy-ish dresses?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything you want, love. Just stop halting at every idea and we’ll get to the shop so you can choose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mean.” Sana whines but quickens her steps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both made their way to the dress shop and the ladies were just as excited as Sana about everything, Nayeon left for a while to talk to the photographer about the ceremony the next day. The office was two doors down from the dress sho, and it wasn’t like everything wasn’t already settled, but the korean wanted to do a last check on everything, the young man was glad that she did, he went through the fine details again, gave Nayeon the final schedule for the pictures and the finer details about the location. Once she got back to the shop, Sana had already settled everything about dresses, headband makeup, so both could make their way to the castle office to review their booking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman at the reception was very nice and looked as excited as they were about everything. They would be having their ceremony at the library (it was beautiful and had a staircase that would look amazing in the pictures) and Nayeon had reserved the garden for a photoshoot as well, a government representative would be officializing everything and they would be getting married in the early morning, because that was when the light was hitting the top of the stairs. Plus, the morning light in the garden would look great during the morning hours. Sana asked if they could get a tour and see the locations and mrs Pierce (the lady at the office) was more than ready to guide them herself, it seemed not many people got married there instead of the church right beside it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana suggested they rent a car that afternoon, as they were staying a little far and needed to be early the next day. Nayeon agreed, and they also decided to keep it for the rest of the trip, dropping it at the airport on their way back. The ceremony was rather fast, it was just the legal procedure with the representative giving a short but lovely speech, the photoshoot was also really fun, and the japanese was happy that her wife (the squeals about the word won’t die down anytime soon) thought about all of this. Honestly, they didn’t need all the fancy halls and pompous guests, but this was all Sana could ever dream of. The physical album would be done in five days, the day they would head back to  Dublin and board the plane to Japan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their little vacation started after that, they visited more castles, did the Harry Potter tour, then the Game of thrones tour, went hiking, visited more pubs, even went to a sheep farm and tried their hand at shearing for the first time. It was loads of fun, a little tiring with cramming so much together, but fun regardless. The very last day was dedicated to lazing around and doing absolutely nothing, both women tired from everything and knowing the drive back the next day would take a lot of both, they did agree to share the wheel, but still. Nayeon called the photographer that evening, confirming they could get the album and the digital photos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” The older woman asked, going back to the chaise they had been sharing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m thinking about how great this whole eloping thing was and how it all turned out so much better than I could ever imagine. And how I love you and I also love that you made all this last minute effort to get me something special when we could just as easily go to vegas and get married in a drive thru.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I only did the best for you. You know I love you too much to get married in a drive thru.” The dancer protested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, and I’m so happy you decided to do this. I didn’t know I wanted it until we had it, and now I’m so happy we did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all I wanted. For you to be happy with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their way back to the capital and their flight to London was nice, but Sana’s playlist got them distracted throughout, once there, however, both women were, once again, reminded why they hated Heathrow. Once they did suffer through that horrible place (I hate that airport, sue me), they found themselves in front of the boarding gate, munching on some sandwiches and having their coffee, they wanted to keep themselves awake until they board their flight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should eat a bit faster.” Nayeon comments as she checks the boarding times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But the Seoul gate hasn’t even been announced yet!” Sana says, checking for herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are boarding the flight to Osaka, though?” The older woman asks innocently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WE- a- ho-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you would like to visit your parents before we get back home. Maybe tell them about the wedding and show them the pictures?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Park Nayeon!” The japanese start scolding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who? There’s only Minatozaki Nayeon now.” She gives her best puppy eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much!” Is all Sana says before crushing her wife into a bear hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon laughs heartily, but ushers her wife to eat her food, the boarding time for their flight was ten minutes away by now and she knew the woman was a slow eater. Finally boarding, both women could relax, it would be a long way until they landed and sleeping while cuddling was very tempting right then. Incredibly, the couple was woken up by the plane landing, Nayeon was very bummed about missing the in-flight meals, Sana just grumbled a little and told her wife to be quiet so she could sleep a bit more until they could leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs Minatozaki was waiting for them at the airport. The woman looked very happy about their arrival, it was nice to see her daughter for more than a couple of hours. Sana was visibly happy as well, at the wedding they couldn’t talk that much and things were very tense because of the day’s incidents. It would be great to spend some quality time with her parents in a light mood and not worrying about anything else. Plus, she got her beautiful wedding album to show them and her wonderful wife beside her as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome, dear.” Mrs Minatozaki greeted and hugged her daughter. “You come here too.” The woman ordered Nayeon, who was left behind with the luggage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s great to see you, mom!” Sana says, looping her arm with her mother’s and heading out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs Minatozaki looked back at the other girl, but was just waved off with a smile. Nayeon followed dutifully with their bags. Mr Minatozaki had been waiting with the car so he could drive around to pick them up at the entrance. There was another family hug before they headed out. Dinner was already halfway when they arrived, mr Minatozaki was too excited and couldn’t help himself. He slapped Nayeon’s hand away when she went to get the bags and told her to head inside, Sana said they would shower to take away the travel grime and they would be down right after. Mrs Minatozaki said they should just take their time and headed to the kitchen, showing the girls and her husband up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to go in first?” Nayeon offered once they were alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you get our clothes while I shower and I get our creams while you do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan. Now, get moving, I want to be fed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Sana grabs a towel and gets in the shower, she comes out to some cute couple pajamas she knew her wife loved. They come down with the album and a lot of stories to tell, but the smell of Sana’s childhood favorite dishes was too enticing and telling stories was always better with a full belly too. It was great, the korean followed the family around with the warmest smile on her face, and before long, they found themselves in the living room, enjoying some nice colombian coffee they found at the airport shop and wanted to bring back to the japanese parents. Sana insisted on getting some for Jihyo and Chaeyoung, as well as themselves, and a smaller version for their friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, dad, we kind of have something to tell you.” Sana says sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did make an album, right?” Mr Minatozaki asks Nayeon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did!” The korean answers enthusiastically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you knew?” The surprise is evident for the artisan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nayeon called us right after your ceremony, she sent the picture of you signing the papers beside her and told us all about it.” Mrs Minatozaki explains smiling. “It looked beautiful, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you two aren’t mad about it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all, sweetheart. You always told us that you wanted something like that and once we saw how Nayeon’s sister's wedding went, we were very happy she took you away from all of that and gave you something you would like, even without knowing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you really didn’t know anything about my dream wedding, did you?!” Sana seems to have just realised it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you, and that was enough to know what to do. Even though your mom told me you really wanted to get married at the Sumiyohi Taisha.” Nayeon explains lovingly. “But we can come back for christmas and have another photoshoot there, with Hyo and Chae and your parents.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That actually sounds like a great plan, I’ll take care of everything, you two just show up when I tell you to.” Mr Minatozaki decides animatedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all laughed and held that joyous mood for the rest of the quick visit, mr and mrs Minatozaki loved the album and the photos they took, and said they would be taking their next vacation among the leprechauns as well. Going home was bittersweet, they wanted to stay longer, but since they already had a trip decided for christmas, they could stay longer then. Plus, both needed to start fixing their documents and getting everything in order after their wedding, Nayeon needed to re-print her documents with her new name as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back home, Chaeyoung (the short one) picked them up, she looked a lot more tanned and very happy for the time of evening. The couple was also very happy to see her. Nayeon may like to pretend she is a big grumpy, but everyone knows she loves her sister-in-law. As expected, Sana left her wife behind with their luggage and ran for hugs, not that the wife wasn’t happy to take care of their bags at all. They were taken to Chaeyoung and Jihyo’s house, the younger sister had been preparing dinner while she waited for them to arrive. It was great because the couple would either get take out or just go to sleep without proper dinner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are back!” Jihyo greeted and grabbed the couple in a tight hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s great to see you too, Hyo.” Sana grunted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, can we breathe?” Nayeon begged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right, sorry about that. Now, you both sit at the table and wait a bit, dinner is ready.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just go along, she’s been excited since she woke up.” Chaeyoung whispered as she followed her wife.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They did as they were told, and waited. True to her word, Jihyo and Chaeyoung brought out the food right away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how are the Sons doing?” Nayeon asked once they started eating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so you finally accepted it’s Son?” Chae mocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t hold on to Park forever. Some things are meant to be left behind.” The eldest fake cried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop being so dramatic, we both know you won’t keep Park as well.” Jihyo chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, she really didn’t.” Sana says so nonchalantly that it doesn’t register right away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since Nayeon had told her parents, Sana got to tell Jihyo and Chaeyoung. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how was your short trip?” The younger sister asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was great! But we can go through the pictures tomorrow, mom and dad didn’t let us sleep before we told them about each and every place we went to and it felt like we had just blinked before we had to wake up.” Sana whined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, papa Minatozaki was way too excited about planning a getaway for them and I ended up telling him all about the technical side of the trip.” Nayeon yawns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take meeting again tomorrow.” Chaeyoung shrugged. “You two look like you need some twelve hours of sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chae is right, you both look like you are about to sleep where you stand if we stop talking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, mom and dad got excited. And we hadn’t slept that well before that because there was a really problematic couple in the flight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really thought she was going to kill him and we would have to make an emergency landing because there was a dead body on board.” Nayeon reminices.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, now I HAVE to know about that!” Jihyo, always the curious one, demanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s make a deal.” The older sister suggests. “We’ll tell the plane story now, then Chae can take us home and we’ll tomorrow for brunch at our place and tell you the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“DEAL!” The Sons scream excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a story about a couple that had been arguing since Nayeon and Sana had taken their place near the gate, the girl had been on about some other woman she had caught with the guy in their hotel room. The gossiper spirit took over and the newlyweds decided to pay as much attention as they could. The guy was arguing that they were on a trip to let loose and try to take of some of the stress on their relationship, the woman reminded him that finding new people on their bed was exactly the problem and he kept insisting it was just some vacation sex. The girl decided they were getting divorced as soon as they got back home and he was trying to get that out of her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During the flight, they only paid attention during the first hour, then a flight attendant came over and changed the guy’s seat and everything calmed down. But while it was still going on, the girl showed herself to be holding quite some hatred towards the guy, and she also made it clear that she already knew exactly how to dismember him and get rid of the body and never get caught. That part was what prompted the change of seats, nobody needed a dead body on board, but nobody would stop the woman if she decided she had enough also. After the tale, the Minatozakis wobbled their way to the car and neither really knew how they managed to get to their bed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Needless to say, Park Chaeyoung turned out to be very dramatic and very clingy. Nayeon had gone to get the babies while Sana stayed behind to make brunch and wait for the Sons, and it was proving to be a nightmare to get their friend to let go of their pets. It started with Sana messaging her and informing Nayeon would go and get them, which was answered with an animated ‘no’. Then the older woman arrived and got the door slammed on her face once the woman inside saw her. Now, under the threats of kicking the door in, Chaeyoung was holding both pets close and sobbing about their departure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, Chae. Just let me take them home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can visit them again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, they are mini versions of you and Sana and I’m keeping them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I know they are great babies.” Nayeon tried with her most patient voice. “But they are our babies. It’s time they go home to us now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you two have each other, and I’ll be here alone after they are gone.” The taller woman was sobbing again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell you what.” Nayeon gets a brilliant idea. “How about Sana and I take you to the next adoption fair and you can get your own companion?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You promise?” Chaeyoung asks like a child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will even pay for the adoption papers. But I have to take Zaki and Snowball with me now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” The agreement was quiet and teary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright! Now come and give me a hug.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon opens her arms and her friend runs into them immediately. The couple feared this might happen, they knew how much their friend loved animals, hence their choice in guardian, but they also knew she just needed a girlfriend. Chaeyoung had dated a few years back, and only entertained little toys here and there, but all just for fun, and she was too affectionate of a person to not have someone to direct it to in her life. They agree to go to the next adoption fair, which will be taking place two weeks from there, according to Nayeon’s calendar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the korean arrived back home, she saw her sister’s car parked out front, and she headed inside with a bounce in her step. Zaki and Snowball were fidgeting until Nayeon opened the bunny’s cage and released the puppy’s leash, then they just darted inside and started exploring each and every corner of the house like they hadn’t been there for years, but they were very domestic animals, she understood their eagerness. Jihyo and Chaeyoung’s voices were accompanied by Sana’s giggles at the kitchen, so that’s where she headed, giving her wife a kiss on her cheek before hugging the other two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you girls this morning?” The older sister asks as she takes a seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are fine. Sana was telling us how you got a rib cracked by a sheep.” The younger sister informed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how you both spent the night at the ER and missed your dinner reservations.” The smallest one adds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In my defence, I did absolutely nothing to provoke that sheep, the farmer said so himself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is actually true and I hadn’t gotten to that part yet.” Sana ponders. “But yeah, the farm owner called us the next morning asking how she was, and he said that one sheep kept attacking people unprovoked, so they were putting it down, but he was very worried about Yeonnie, since she took the blow unprepared.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean unprepared?” Chaeyoung questions. “Nobody is really prepared for a sheep attack.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know when you see you are about to take a blow and kind of brace yourself to try and minimize the damage? Well, that sheep kind of came from the back and I was bending to pet another one.” Nayeon explains. “So I got hit straight on and I wasn’t even standing that firmly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Jihyo and Chaeyoung make a hissing sound, followed by an expression of pain as they hear how ugly the accident must have been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, so Yeonnie spent the last four days of our trip on painkillers.” Sana concludes. “Now, everyone grab something and we’ll head to the living room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon goes to fix the pets’ bowls before joining the others, she comes with the thermos of hot chocolate and finds everyone already settled, so she just sits beside her wife and tries to mold the pillow to support her back against the couch better. The japanese, as the ever caring person she is, helps and even folds the couch blanket to try and support Nayeon’s back better. Jihyo and Chaeyoung get worried seeing the eldest really got hurt and, as always, has a smile on her face as she promises she’s fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you should be moving like that?” Jihyo can’t help but ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, not really.” Nayeon admits sheepishly. “But we kind of want to talk to you two and it’s not like it’s broken but it does hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t bother.” Sana cuts in, seeing the protests rising. “I’ve tried everything and she still refuses to just remain laying down and resting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” The younger sister agrees. “Now, how was the trip. We also want photos.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sacchan, how about you show the photos on the tv?” Nayeon suggests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They go through all the pictures on both phones, telling stories and incidents about all of them. Once the pictures on their phones end, Sana places the wedding album on the table, the other couple looks at it a bit lost, neither really processing what they were looking at. It had a deep green cover with golden filigree and just ‘Minatozaki’ written in front.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this-” Jihyo starts, looking from one woman to the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two-” Chaeyoung tries too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is already funnier than with your parents, I gotta say.” Nayeon laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shush.” Sana playfully scolds and opens the album on the first page. “We kind of escaped to have a wedding just the two of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before either one of you says anything, Sana had always wanted this kind of wedding, and after the headache you two went through for yours, I got the idea and planned the getaway.” Nayeon uses her big sis, no-nonsense voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, fine.” The younger sister gives up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only because you said Sacchan wanted it.” The smallest one agrees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The japanese giggles. “Nayeonnie managed to put together a whole ceremony and a honeymoon trip in like, a week. She’s a genius at these things!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A talent I didn’t know I had myself.” Nayeon looks very smug about it, as she should.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you planned this beautiful ceremony and that awesome trip on your own and within a week?” Jihyo never thought her sister could put all this together so well in such little time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And why didn’t any of you say something?” Chae complains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we did want to elope and the whole idea is to do it in secret, no?” Nayeon argues.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And dad took Yeonnie’s suggestion, and we are all going to Osaka at the end of the year and make another wedding album with everyone.” Sana cuts in. “So you two make sure you have december free because we are already going home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do.” Jihyo smiles. “Now, let’s take a look at this wedding of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They proceed to look through the pictures, Sana has seen it a few times already, but she still gets a bit choked whenever she opens it again. This wonderful woman sitting beside her loved her so much and knew her so well that she gave her the best wedding she could have ever dreamed of without even having to ask anything. They went to a beautiful country and had wonderful experiences and Sana just loved Nayeon so much more at each thing the woman did for her that she didn’t know how her heart managed all that on it’s own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to say, I’m highkey envious of your wedding.” Chaeyoung said once they finished the album.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon and Chaeyoung had watery eyes, Sana was letting her tears fall softly and Jihyo was full on crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have loved to be there.” Jihyo says, doesn’t mean anything bad at that, just a little disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, sweetheart.” Nayeon coos at her little sister. “But this was just for the two of us. We’ll have another celebration soon, okay?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo just nods, cuddling up to her sister and letting herself be pampered as they did when big events happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want cuddles too.” Chaeyoung complains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other three laugh, and Sana opens her arms, only for the younger woman to jump into them right away. They talk more about the whole secret wedding thing, both couples regrouping, when Chaeyoung, the ever tactless little shit she is, brought up something Jihyo had also been itching to ask but was sensible enough to not bring it up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But if Nayeon got hurt, how did the honeymoon sex work?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The what?” The couple asks, honestly not understanding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, sure you already live together for a while now, but no matter how much of a surprise our visits are, we never seem to catch you two after doing the nasty.” The shortest woman continues.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” The couple says together again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I was also curious.” Jihyo decides to just risk it. “I mean, Yeonnie caught Chae and I in bed more times than I can count, and her visits were always announced. Yet, you two are always just cutely cuddling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t even seen you smack lips at all!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, about that…” Sana tries to find the words to say anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t, actually.” Nayeon offers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t what?” Jihyo asks, trying to piece things together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t do any of that, actually.” The japanese elaborates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t?” Chaeyoung is also trying to understand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither of us really have sexual desires.” The eldest decides to speak more about the matter, it seemed like the other couple had been really curious. “We love each other but there is nothing physical about it. Don’t get me wrong, Sana is beautiful and I love being able to show her off, but I don’t feel like fucking her brains out at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither do I, for the matter. I also love showing Nayeon off, but there is absolutely no will to ravish her. And kissing is just something we don’t really feel like doing a lot either. You saw in our album that we do kiss from time to time, but it’s just another form of showing affection, kissing her cheeks mean the same thing, so we usually do that instead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you both don’t get intimate at all?” Jihyo is thoroughly surprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are many ways of being intimate.” The psychologist in the couple kicks in. “Sana and I do a lot if not most of those things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Intercourse is just one way of connecting as a couple, we don’t take part in it, but it doesn’t make us less of a couple. I understand it’s not the easiest thing to come to terms with, but if you and Chaeyoung want to try and experience how things work for us, we can guide you through a short experience.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows, it might do a lot of good to your relationship.” The eldest chimes in. “Just think about it. But know that I love Sana with all my heart, and not wanting to exchange bodily fluids with her will never diminish that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, we’ll talk about it.” Jihyo agrees. “Maybe we’ll need that guidance to understand it a little better, but I’m very happy you both understand each other so well. And I’ll go down with this ship, no matter what.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all laugh wholeheartedly, the younger sister always had a talent to make the mood lighter. Then Chaeyoung blurts something that makes them laugh even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, now feed me again, you aces!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>